The Bet
by MelodyNoteMusic
Summary: What if Arnold actually made a bet about Helga wearing makeup? This is a reference from my story LpP. This takes place after Hey Arnold! The Movie.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guy's Melody here and this is the first chapter of The Bet! It was taking a little while of making the next chapter of LpP and I thought that it would be a great idea of making another story. A story involving if Arnold actually did make a bet of Helga wearing makeup! Anyway I hope you guy's love this chapter as much as I do! Enjoy! :D**

* * *

It was just a regular day in Hillwood as the students of P.S. 118 were in the halls, talking to one another. A certain Football Headed boy with tufts of cornflower as hair was talking to an African American boy with tall black hair. "Did you really have to make that bet with Harold though Gerald?" Arnold asked with a frown. Gerald chuckled a little as he looked to his best friend to the side as they both continued walking to class. "Hey! It was the only bet I could come up with! And his bet for me was that I should shave the top of my HAIR! I'm just happy that I got a free ice cream cone from Slausens as a prize of our bets. But I do kinda feel bad for when I bet that Harold would lick the street though." He said with a sheepish grin. Arnold rolled his eyes with a smile as they continued walking. "I still think you should apologize to him Gerald. It's the rig-" " _'It's the right thing to do.'_ " Gerald mocked a little as he smiled at his best friend. "I know man I know. I'll make sure to do that." Gerald said. Arnold smiled a little at him. "Glad to hear Ger-" "Out of my way geekbait! Hey I'm walking here!" Said a voice behind them.

Arnold and Gerald looked behind them as they see Helga G. Pataki pushing and shoving kids aggressively out of her way with her usual scowl and Phoebe Heyerdahl following behind her. But instead of moving out of her way, Arnold couldn't help but stand there instead of moving while blushing slightly. A few weeks ago, when Arnold and Gerald, and also Helga, who was Deep Voice, who helped Arnold and Gerald throughout their adventure, saved the neighborhood, Arnold couldn't stop thinking on what Helga said to him at the top of the FTi building. He just didn't know what to feel about it. Helga G. Pataki, the bully of the fifth graders, and the tormentor of Arnold, actually being _IN LOVE_ WITH HIM?! That didn't make any sense! Why would she feel that way for him? Helga was supposed to be ruthless, mean, tough! And Arnold was just...well Arnold! And he just didn't know what to feel about Helga though.

Arnold always thought of her as a bully, even right now, especially last year, as a friend, but her being a _love interest_? _Helga_ being a love interest? That sounds practically CRAZY!...and yet...it may sound like a sorta good idea. All he thought of what to do so far is trying to talk to her and...mostly try to be her friend. Yet Arnold couldn't stop thinking of her as now a love interest for a few weeks now, aside from thinking of her as a friend. ' _It still feels weird to think of her that way...but...now that I really think about it, Stinky DID say that she was sorta pleasant at the time he had a crush on her. And Helga could be a love interest. With her toughness, her independence, her loyalty, everything about her...and her looks...woah...never actually noticed her eyes before. Now that I think back then at the top of the FTi building, when Helga was close to me when she...told me she l-loved me...her eyes are...blue...like a pretty blue...and...her golden hair it looked...sorta shiny when it was flowing in the wind...and...her lips they...looked like they were a reddish pink...they looked so natural...so...very pink...sorta shiny too...now I wonder what she'll look like with ma-'_

"Well LOOK who it is! Football Head and Tall Hair Boy!" Said Helga with a scowl, though with a little smirk, as she had her hands, that were turned into fists, onto her hips.

Arnold got out of his train of thought and looked like he was blushing a little bit more on his cheeks and ears by what he was thinking. He see's Helga and Phoebe standing in front of him and Gerald in the middle of the hallway. Phoebe looked from behind her and blushed and smiled a little at seeing Gerald. "Greetings Gerald. How are you today?" Gerald blushed too himself as he spoke in a smooth voice. "Hey babe! I'm doing good and how about you?" Phoebe smiled and blushed more as she had her hands behind her back. "I'm having a good day too Gerald." They continued to smile at one another while blushing and standing there. Helga rolled her eyes with her scowl, growing a little. "Criminy! Get a room you two! You guy's are too sweet on each other it's giving me cavities." Helga said as she had her arms crossed on her chest. Gerald and Phoebe blushed more and looked away from each other. "So Tall Hair Boy, I heard that you made that bet with Pink Boy. And I say that bet was TERRIBLE! Even _I_ can make better bets than _you_!" Helga rolled her eyes at Gerald as he scoffed and said, "Pataki, I didn't want to do something rash to Harold alright? And besides, it was the only good one I could come up with. Just ask my man Arnold! Right Arnold?"

The three kids looked at the Football Headed boy as Arnold cleared his throat and said, trying not to get so distracted by thinking on what he thought earlier about Helga."Um yeah. It's true." Gerald nodded at his best friend with a smile as he looked back at Helga with a smirk. "See?" Helga rolled her eyes once again as she scoffed at him. "Please! As if that bet was _ANY_ good! Actually, I might as well make a bet _right now_ so I can _prove_ to you that _I'm_ good at making bets than _you_! I would say that Football Head here..." Helga pointed at Arnold with her index finger. "...would be my personal SERVANT for a week! Now give me the worst bet you could up with Arnoldo. But hehe I doubt that you wouldn't do that! But go ahead! Come up with the worst bet for me from that stupid..." _'And SO adorable!'_ "...Football Head of yours! _I dare you._ " Helga said, smirking at Arnold. _'My beloved wouldn't think of the worst, he would give me the nicest way of bets! Though it wouldn't hurt for him to think of something bad though.'_ Arnold looked at Helga in a little surprise, not even thinking on what to say about a bet. _'Hmmmm...now that I actually thought about it. Me and Helga never actually made bets before. But what kind of bet would be good though?'_ Arnold then put his hand under his chin and his other hand holding his other elbow, making him look like he's thinking while he was looking at the ground. _'What would be a good bet for Helga? Hmmmm...a good bet...a good bet, a good bet, a good bet, a good be-.'_ He blushed a little once again on his cheeks and ears as Arnold stopped moving or breathing.

Arnold, who was lost in thought about making a bet for Helga, then looked up at her and observed how she looked. Helga was looking like her usual self, yet she looked...sparkly somehow...more than that...every color on her seemed to be glowing. Arnold shut his emerald green eyes tight, trying not to freak out on why she looked kinda pretty when she was glowing. But his eyes were open again, as he thought of the perfect, yet harmless, bet that would be good for Helga. It was something he thought of earlier. _'Besides, she kinda owes me after seven years of torture she put me through. And the bet IS harmless.'_ Arnold then looked back at Helga, who was scowling slightly, look liking she was waiting any kind of bet from him. He let out a sigh, looked straight at Helga, and said with a smile. "I bet that you would wear makeup for a week." Arnold by now was smirking a little at Helga while crossing his arms across his chest.

Helga's blue eyes widened in surprise at her beloved as her scowl disappeared. Gerald and Phoebe looked at Arnold in shock, their jaws were dropped a little. It was silent for a few good seconds between the four kids. Until, "What did you say?" Helga said, scowling slightly at Arnold angrily. Arnold couldn't help but smirk a little more, at Helga's angry, yet, he never noticed until now, cute, question as he walked up to her more. "I said that I bet that you would wear makeup for a week." He then threw a half lidded gaze at her to top it off. But then he narrowed his eyes at her, his smirk growing more. "Unless your...a little scared Helga." Helga scowled more at her beloved as she had her arms to her side, though she couldn't help but feel warm pricks of fire on her cheeks from the way her beloved was looking at her, clutching her hands into fists. "I am NOT scared." She growled at him. _'How DARE he make a bet like that?! Arnold knows better that I don't DO makeup! Because of my stupid reputation! And did he even SEE me the last time I wore makeup? I looked HIDEOUS after I went to Rhonda's frilly and girly bathroom to wash it all off!...But...I DID look pretty good with makeup when I looked as Cecile...and I DO kinda deserve it. I mean I DID say for him to give me the worst bet he could come up with after all.'_ Helga then smirked a little at him as she leaned down to his height while her hands were on her hips once again.

"Alright Football Head. You got yourself a deal. And if whoever loses first, get's to buy the winner any kind of shake at Slausens. That shake is mine Football Head!" Helga said, smirking in satisfaction at Arnold while she stood regularly and crossing her arms on her chest again. But she then put out a hand for Arnold to shake it to set off the deal while her other hand was on her hip. _'Hehe he would lose to this. I know he will! Becoming a servant for me is like torture to people! And he gets to serve ME and ONLY me! Plus if I win, I get to go on a date with him! Well not a real date per say, but still!'_ Arnold smirked back at Helga as he grabbed her hand and they both shook on the deal. They then let go and then Gerald said, "Ok Helga with makeup? Ok now THAT'S a good one! Nice job Arnold." He looked at Arnold with a smile. Arnold laughed a little, surprising that he got Gerald excited with his bet. "Yeah well...makeup IS harmless." Gerald rolled his eyes at his best friend and started to speak. "Yeah unless you look u-" Gerald said but he cut himself off by Helga. She stared at him threateningly with a dark scowl on her features while she had a fist up in the air. "Uh I-I mean...unless you look _great_! Y-Yeah! Great..." Gerald then shuddered and had a disgusted look on his face while looking down to the ground. Helga rolled her blue orbs in annoyance. "Ok now out of my way already yeesh! Your in my way on getting to class!"

As she was about to push the two boys out of the way, Arnold started to speak up. "Uh Helga? Were going in the same direction and..." He then whispered to Helga, causing her to look at him surprisingly and confusion. "...I think Gerald and Phoebe would like to walk together. It wouldn't be too much trouble if we let them go to class together. It's the-" "Yeah yeah yeah! _'It's the right thing to do!'_ Fine! We'll let Tall Hair Boy and Phoebe walk together in class! Criminy!" Helga whispered harshly back to him. 'Well at least I get to walk with Arnold to class!' Helga said happily in her mind. Arnold smiled at Helga. "Thanks Helga." Helga rolled her eyes at him. "Yeah yeah! Just don't say that I did you any favors Football Head." They backed up their heads a little as Arnold looked at Gerald and Phoebe and said, "Well let's go you guy's." The four classmates started walking to class, Gerald and Phoebe were walking side by side, and the same thing with Arnold and Helga. As Gerald and Phoebe first walked into class, Arnold was about to walk inside the classroom, until he stopped. He looked at Helga curiously as she started walking back into the hallway.

Helga needed to go to her office, aka the janitors closet, to let some things out on what bet Arnold came up for her. _'I still can't believe that he made up that bet! Though...I gotta admit, that kinda takes a lot of guts to make a bet like that with little ol' me.'_ Arnold walked up to Helga, as she had her back facing him as she continued walking. "Helga?" Arnold asked as he put a hand on her shoulder, causing her to jump and in surprise saying, "A-Arnold!" She quickly turned around and faced him with a scowl while she had a light hue of red on her cheeks and ears. "Quit sneaking up on me Football Head! Criminy!" Arnold backed up and blushed a little from her, as she had her face sorta close to his. "I was just going to ask on where you're going that's all." Helga continued to scowl at him as she stood there with her arms crossed on her chest. "It's none of your business Arnoldo!" _'I don't want him to follow me! I need to let some things out in the only place where no one would notice me there and I don't want him to hear AND see it!'_ Helga started walking down the now empty hallway, but Arnold was still following her. "Helga come on where are you going? You'll be in trouble if your gonna be late for class." They were now walking near the water fountain. Helga growled in anger and annoyance as she turned her body to him while she was still walking but backwards. "I SAID Football Head! It is NONE of your busi-"

 _SQUEAK!_

"WHOA!"

"WHOA!"

Helga complained first as she accidentally slipped on a puddle of water that was near the water fountain. Arnold almost slipped but he slipped enough to actually catch Helga by the waist before she fell to the ground. He looked like he was dipping her and Helga had her arms wrapped around his neck as they had their bodies close to each other, as well as their faces. They looked at each other in surprise as they both blushed a light red on their cheeks and ears. They didn't move, speak, and not even breathe. Arnold and Helga's hearts were beating out of their chests as they both didn't know what to do. _'O-Oh wow...! His eyes...I've never really get to see his eyes so close like this...so full of kindness, care, and...so green and...his eyes are like emeralds...! Such...beautiful...emerald's...oh but why can't I look away from him somehow...?' '...Woah...her...her eyes their...kind pretty and...very blue right now. And now that I looked into them, and really do look into them, I never noticed before but...since when did Helga have that light blue specks, shades, and...sparkles in her eyes...but why can't I...look away...?'_ They both were so mesmerized by their eyes. How they were sparkling with so many emotions, feelings, and so full of color. The two kids just couldn't look away!

But then Helga leaned in a little, being so lost by the boy holding her.

As well as Arnold, who was, too, being so lost by the girl he was holding.

Then closer.

And closer.

And closer.

Until their eyes were fully closed and their blushes growing as they grew with heat and color, as their lips met with a slow and tender kiss.

Arnold and Helga couldn't help that this was a dream somehow. I mean right now they were kissing. KISSING! And Arnold was actually LIKING it! Arnold liked kissing Helga! How could this feel so wrong...and yet feel so...right...? It didn't sense to Arnold, but...right now...he didn't care anymore. After a few weeks of feeling weird towards Helga, Arnold then...realized something about this...during their kiss. _'I...I don't think of her as a friend...I think of Helga as...something...more. I...actually like like her...I like like Helga. And she...lo-l-like likes me back...and wow...her lips...are soft...and sweet...just like her...'_ Now realizing that he like likes her, Arnold then held Helga close to him with one arm still around her waist and the other near her upper body as he gently held the side of her soft and blushing cheek as Arnold kissed Helga passionately yet gently.

 _Meanwhile with Helga only after their lips met..._

Helga she...oh she was practically in the AIR! She felt like she was in heaven. And she and Arnold were kissing! REALLY kissing! No act, script, nothing! Just a real KISS! _'I-I'm kissing Arnold...and...HE'S KISSING ME BACK! Oh ARNOLD! Right now I don't care if this is just the 'heat of the moment' shtick or anything else! Your REALLY kissing me my love! And with no force, act, or script! Ohhhh...'_ But to Helga's surprise, Arnold hold her close as he used one of his hands to gently hold her cheek and kissed her more and yet gently. Helga then turned to gooey love and mush by this as she swooned inside and kissed him back more.

 _Present..._

In the empty hallway, far away from the fifth grade classroom, Arnold and Helga continued on kissing, feeling like they were now in their own little world with no one in it. It was just them and them only. As they continued to kiss, Helga held the back of her beloved's head as she ran through his tufts of cornflower hair with her fingers lovingly. Arnold shuddered a little as he held her closer to him as he used his hand, that was holding Helga's cheek, to run through her soft and gold pigtails. Helga swooned through her nose as she continued on going through Arnold's hair, and the same thing with Arnold and Helga. But then air was starting to get to them as they slowly pulled away, both having very half lidded gazes, considering they felt dazed and sorta confused on what just happened, still thinking that this was still a dream, as they were blushing a bright red onto their cheeks and ears, each of their hands in each other's hair.

A few seconds past, while the two were breathing air into their lungs, Arnold and Helga stayed that way. With each of their arms around each other, the other hand up in each other's hair, and now having their foreheads touching while closing their eyes, blush cooling down a little. They both were silent until Arnold spoke up. "H-Helga...?" He whispered, feeling dazed and with his emerald green eyes looking right at her. "Y-Yes Arnold...?" Helga whispered back, feeling the same way her beloved was feeling as she looked right back at Arnold with her ocean blue eyes. "W-We should go back to class. So no one notices were gone." Helga blinked a few times as she stood up and backed away from him. "Uh your right Ar- F-Football Head. We should probably head back. But...before we do though..." She then looked at Arnold curiously with her hands on her hips. "Would you care to explain to me WHY we were kissing just now and..." Helga then looked away from him shyly. "Why you didn't break it...?" _'I'm just grateful that one saw us. Oh boy if anyone would've see us, I would've DIED for Pete's sake!'_ Arnold blushed more as he backed away from her, his hands behind his back nervously. "U-Um well I-I..."

But he took a breath, to calm himself down, let it out, and looked straight up at Helga. "I just...well...I don't know. It's that we were close to each other, no one was around to see us, and...well..." He sighed tiredly. "I...I-I l-liked it ok...? I liked...k-kissing you. I've realized that just now and...I just didn't want it to stop! I...!" Arnold then growled a little in frustration as he marched right to Helga, grabbed her shoulders, and looked straight into her surprised eyes. "I _like like_ you ok? After a few weeks later of saving the neighborhood, I felt really weird around you ever since! I felt angry, embarrassed, confused after all this time! You were practically driving me CRAZY WITH EMOTIONS! And I didn't know what I was feeling towards you until we just kissed! And...I didn't want it to ever stop!" Arnold panted a little for his little speech. Helga stood there. Paralyzed with so many emotions going through her. _'Did...DID HE REALLY JUST SAY THAT?! I...I-I-I need to get out of here before I do something to him I'll reg- NO. I need to let out everything I have for him. And besides, if were talking about my secret, and that he like likes me now, then I NEED to let some things out and just let this stupid embarrassing moment go all the freaking way! I've kept things inside, for him, for WAY too long!'_ Helga then, seemingly out of nowhere, stood calmly with a blank look, grabbed Arnold by the back of his collar tightly of his plaid shirt, which was under his green sweater, and dragged him on his black heels on his shoes to her office.

Arnold had a nervous expression as looked at Helga. "H-Helga? W-Where are we going?" "To my office." she said simply. Arnold's eyes widened in horror as he reached behind him to his neck and tried to get out of Helga's grip, but she wouldn't budge to her grip was getting stronger with every struggle. "B-But what about c-class? Were gonna be in big trouble if we do- ack ok ok!" Arnold complained, as Helga pulled his collar hard enough to where it choked him a little, meaning to keep quiet. A few moments later, Arnold see's the janitor's closet in their direction. "Helga please! I know we need to talk...or s-something that MAY involve you hitting me...or about...u-us...b-but we're gonna be in big trouble if we don't- whoa!" Arnold was thrown into the closet by Helga as she closed the door behind them, locking it.

Arnold looked around the closet as he was bathed in darkness. Well, except for the lightbulb above him as Helga pulled the string of the lightbulb. Helga looked at Arnold with her arms crossed against her chest. "Tell me everything Arnold. Now." Helga said firmly. Arnold looked surprised at Helga as he cleared his throat, trying not to get so nervous, and started to speak. "Helga..." Arnold started as he now spoke in a calm voice. "...For the last seven years of you bullying our friends, and mostly me, I've always thought of you as one of my friends. And sure you bully me and call me names, but that doesn't mean I hate you. Yeah I don't like the things you do to me or anybody else, but that still doesn't change how I feel about you. But...after that you told me...you loved me at the top of the FTi building, I just felt weird around you. For the next two or three weeks, I've been avoiding you because I just thought that I was afraid of you, thinking that you could never really love me, but after that, I was starting to feel angry, confused, I felt like I was going out of my mind. But after we kissed...I knew why I was feeling this way for you." Arnold smiled at Helga as his blush grew.

"Because I _like like_ you." Arnold then smiled and blushed more at her as he took a step closer to her. "And what I like about you Helga is that your tough, smart, loyal, and independent. That's what I see you on the outside. And I slowly thought of you like that through all the years. But on the inside however, that I rarely get to see, and yet you try to show it sometimes too, is that your caring, kind, sweet, sensitive, and...your really passionate Helga. When you were talking about, in your confession, that you...w-write poetry about me, I realized that during those few weeks of school, and me still avoiding you, I've realized that those poems, and the poems from all those years, are from you. Your really...passionate when you write Helga. Really really really passionate." Arnold blushed and smiled up at he couldn't help but chuckle a little by how Helga was looking.

During his speech and confession, Helga was blushing red on her cheeks as her blue eyes were wide in surprise. Her body was in shock as she wasn't able to move a muscle. But she couldn't help but smile a little as she looked like she was a smiling statue. _'A-Arnold...told me that...I'm p-passionate...when I write...p-poetry about him and he...told me he like likes me now...I need to do something quick before I EXPLODE!'_ Arnold looked at her curiously and mostly in concern. _'I hope I didn't freak her out too much about me saying that I like like her now...'_ "Helga? Are you- _mmph!_ " Arnold was then cut off by Helga grabbing his collar on his plaid shirt under his sweater again, to where he was off the ground like before, and pressing her lips against his own passionately while closing her blue eyes. Arnold's green eyes widened in surprise, his cheeks and ears turning into a bright hue of red with heat. Until his eyes closed slowly as he kissed her back, his heart beating out of his chest. Helga then put Arnold back to the ground as she leaned down to his height and continued to kiss him. Arnold started to slowly place his hands on each side of Helga's face as he continued to kiss her. But with him saying that he now like liked Helga, he wrapped one of his arms around his waist. Helga shuddered a little like before at his action, as she wrapped one of her arms round his neck. While they continued to kiss, Arnold moved closer to Helga and the same thing with Helga to Arnold.

But Helga quickly pulled away as she looked at Arnold with a serious expression, with her face blushing a light red, and said, "Arnold, just to be clear with you right now, this HAS to be kept a secret alright? Don't forget that I'm STILL yours and everyone else's bully, that your the victim and including everyone else, and of course I have to stay up with my reputation." Arnold looked at Helga with surprised, but then smiled at her. "Of course Helga. Your not ready to show everyone your true self, that were together now, and I can understand that." Helga sighed a little as she smiled back at him. "And this is why I love your stupid Football Head Arnoldo." And Helga kissed Arnold once again as he kissed her back. After a few minutes of the kiss, they slowly pulled away, looking at each other with surprised looks, but they smiled at each other. But then Helga cleared her throat while taking a step back from Arnold with a frown on her, now a little numb, and more reddish than pink, lips, from the 3 kisses they've had, blushing more in embarrassment. "Sorry about that Arnold. For kissing you like that from before. I guess I just couldn't hold it back you know?" She then smirked a little as she crossed her arms against her chest.

Arnold laughed a little and looked up at her. "It's ok Helga. I can tell you needed to get it off your chest, that involves me hehe." Helga chuckled a little as she shook her head while closing her eyes. She then looked back at her beloved. "Hehe you are too adorable my beloved." For a few seconds, Helga just continued to smile at Arnold, but then blushed a lot more while her smile disappeared and was replaced with a frown. Her eyes widened at what she just said and along the same thing with Arnold as he was blushing a lot too. Helga then cleared her throat once again. "U-Uh sorry for calling you that Arnold. Guess it just came out of me a-and uh...sorry if I'm throwing all of this at you all at once and-" "Oh no it's ok Helga. I can only imagine how long you held that for the last seven years. And...it's good that your expressing and showing it through poetry. You really are passionate with your poetry. I...l-like your poetry Helga. And I especially like your kisses hehe..." Arnold smiled and blushed more at her as Helga rolled her blue eyes at him with a smile, responding back to Arnold while trying not to lose it when he said he liked her kisses. "Y-Yeah because your the main topic. A-And of course you like my kisses! Helga G. Pataki is g-good at everything after all! E-Even with kisses!" They both laughed and blushed a little as they continued to look at each other with smiles.

But then Arnold's green eyes widened a little in surprise as went closer to Helga. "Helga we gotta get back to class!" Helga's smile dropped as she nodded independently at Arnold and unlocked the door. As their heads poked out of the closet door, no one was out into the halls. Arnold and Helga sighed in relief as they both walked out of the closet. While they were walking in the empty hallway, Helga started to talk to Arnold. "So Arnold, now that were...well a thing now...I think, how come you made that bet up for me earlier? By the way, that must've taken a lot of guts to make that kind of bet with ol' Helga G. Pataki." Arnold laughed a little on the last part of what Helga said. "W-Well I-" But then he and Helga heard the bell ring as the two kids quickly ran back into the closet for hiding. They all heard students walking near them as the fifth graders, aka all of their friends, were walking to lunch. "So Gerald? Are you sure Arnold went home sick? I could have sworn I seen him this morning walking with you to school. And I know I saw Helga walking with you to school as well Phoebe darling." Rhonda said in the distance as the footsteps were getting closer and closer to the closet door. Arnold and Helga covered their mouths, for them not to make any sound, as they continued on listening to the conversation. "Yeah no Rhonda. My man Arnold went home early because he got sick." "And Helga went home early too because she was sick as well." The two blondes then heard Rhonda scoffed a little. "Oh puh-lease! As if they went home! And I bet the two of them are fighting right now!" Then Stinky spoke up. "And ah reckon that they're near right now really!" Arnold and Helga went pale a little as they stopped moving and breathing so no one in the class could hear them.

But then the other classmates started to laugh at Stinky's theory as they continued on walking towards the cafeteria. After a few seconds of silence outside the janitors closet, except for a bunch of distant footsteps walking, Arnold and Helga sighed in relief as they uncovered their smiling mouths. Arnold and Helga looked at each other at the corner of their eyes as they smiled at each other. "So...are you sick Arnoldo?" Arnold blinked in surprise at Helga as he was about to say, _'Very funny Helga.'_ to her, but then, with him and Helga secretly sorta being together now, Arnold looked away from her shyly with a small smile as he had a hand behind his back, making Helga blush on how cute her beloved was looking. But then, he used his other hand and grabbed Helga's hand gently, causing Helga to blush more. "Well, I guess I _am_ sick Helga. Sick for _you_ really hehe..." Arnold looked up at Helga with a small smirk and a half lidded gaze as he blushed more onto this cheeks and ears. But then he bowed and kissed her hand to top it off while closing his emerald green eyes. Helga's ocean blue eyes widened more in surprise as she stood there blushing red on her cheeks and ears, her breathing stopping, and her heart bursting out of her chest as she grasped the gold heart shaped locket that was inside her dress and around her neck tightly and shakingly. _'D...Did he...did he just...say a p-pickup line...a-and k-k-kissed my h-h-hand...w-while b-b-bowing? T-T-To me...?! Oh...m-my-!'_

Suddenly, Helga sighed lovingly as she fell backwards onto the floor with a loud THUD. She barely had her blue eyes open while smiled goofily and lovingly, somehow feeling like she was in a trance of...love? Arnold looked at Helga in surprise as he quickly went over to her side. "Helga? Are you ok?" _'I hope she's ok! Did I say something wrong? I was just trying to be a little charming that's all!'_ Helga looked at Arnold as she sat up and leaned towards Arnold, with a loving and half lidded gaze as she was now blushing a slight red onto her cheeks and ears, and said to him in a sweet, light, mostly dreamy, and cooing voice, "I am now _my darling~_." Arnold blushed red at what Helga called him and the way she spoke, but before he could respond back to her, Helga cut him off. "And now I know that you like like me now, and that you like my kisses, I've realized that you..." Helga then booped Arnold on his nose. "...like me as much as I like you. And if...you want a few kisses during class, then I'll just excuse myself and...wait in the janitors closet for you kisses. _My adorable Football Head~_."Helga said flirtatiously as she then giggled lovingly and mostly dreamily.

Arnold's jaw dropped in disbelief and shock as he blushed a dark shade of red. But then she leaned closer to Arnold, slightly puckering her lips and closing her eyes. But Arnold quickly crawled and backed away from Helga, blushing a darker red on his face. Helga continued to look at Arnold as she started to crawl to him while giggling a little here and there, but Arnold continued on crawling away from her, confused and freaked out on what's going on with Helga. "So your trying to hide from me are you my beloved? Well, I was trying to hide from you for all these years, but now you've caught me, and now I'm gonna catch you." Arnold blushed a darker shade of red as he shook his head, not believing not what Helga just said to him. But then he realized on why she's talking like this. _'She really...l-loves me that much...Oh no! I really DO gotta snap her out of this before someone hears her and we'll get caught!'_ Arnold then quickly went to her and grabbed her by the shoulders, shaking her a little. "Helga! Snap out of it!"

While she was being shaked around, Helga continued to look at her beloved still with a loving gaze, obviously unfazed on what's going on. "Oh I knew you feel this way for me someday my love! And now I'll _never_ let you go!~" She then leaned in really closer to Arnold again with her blue eyes closed and her lips slightly puckered again, but Arnold quickly backed away from her, causing her to fall forward, her face hitting the closet floor. "Ow!" She complained as Helga got up and held her forehead with a little scowl on her lips. She then blinked a few times as she looked at Arnold in surprise. Arnold was breathing heavily and shakingly as he was still blushing a dark shade of red. And she can even hear his heartbeat bursting out of his chest! Helga gulped and looked away from Arnold in embarrassment as she was blushing red herself. "S-Sorry about...that Arnold. I guess I lost it there for a moment." Arnold looked at Helga for a moment as he cleared his throat. If he and Helga were gonna be together, then Arnold has to get used to Helga's sudden affections and whatnot. But he's gotta admit, that Helga's sudden affection was...kinda fun really. It sounds weird to admit it, but Arnold didn't mind. Arnold then smiled warmly at her. "It's ok Helga. But your not hurt are you?" Arnold looked at her with worry as got up from the ground, walked to her, and held out a hand for her. Helga blinked in surprise, but then grabbed his hand, and pulled herself up. "Yeah I'm ok Football Head." Helga smiled at Arnold as he smiled back at her. "That's good to hear Helga."

As they continued to stare at each other, until both of their stomachs growled loudly, making them blush slightly. "We should probably head to the cafeteria Helga." Helga blinked at Arnold in surprise as she smirked at him. "Uh Football Head? Didn't you hear what Geraldo and Pheebs said only a few minutes ago? They both said that we were sick remember?" Arnold blushed more in embarrassment as he laughed nervously. "Hehe right. Well, since were excused for today thanks to Gerald and Phoebe, do you want to leave the school and-...a-and um..." Arnold was about to say something, but he was having trouble to find the right words to say to Helga. Helga rolled her eyes at Arnold, though still having on a smile on her lips. "Arnoldo, are you trying to _ask me out?_ " Arnold blushed more as he stood there frozen. "U-Um I-I uh..." Helga then chuckled as she shook her head. "I was just playing Football Head. But hey, it _is_ a nice thing to do together. I mean if you _want_ to we could." Arnold looked at Helga in surprise, but then smiled at her and nodded. As they peeked outside of the closet and looked into the hallway, nobody was around as lunch was still going on. Arnold and Helga sighed in relief as they walked out of the closet and started walking to the entrance of the school.

As they walked out of the school building, with no one to notice them, Arnold and Helga walked down the sidewalk. "So Arnoldo?" Helga started as they continued walking. "Where are we going for our _date?_ " Arnold blushed more as he responded back to her. "I was thinking of...Slausens Helga. If you don't mind." "Sure Football Head. That sounds good." Helga said casually and smiled at Arnold as they started walking to Slausens. "Hey Arnold? You didn't actually get to answer my question before we heard that bell ring for lunch. Why did you make that bet with me anyway?" Arnold blinked while walking beside her, surprised that he almost forgotten all about that question she asked him. "Well...before we saw each other this morning, I was still confused about my feelings towards you. And when you started pushing and shoving other kids out of your way, and when I saw your this morning, I wasn't able to move." Helga looked at him with a confused look as she was about to open her mouth, but Arnold cut her off.

"Again I was still freaked out about your confession, but then I thought if you could possibly...be something more. But then...I couldn't help but think, back at the top of the FTi building, on how...you looked." Helga looked at her beloved curiously, though she felt her cheeks warming up a little as it showed a light hue of red. "And uh...if you don't mind me asking Football Head. How _did_ I...look...when I confessed?" Arnold looked up at the sky as it was a cloudy day today, and Arnold relaxed a little by the view as he began answering her question. "Well...first it was your hair. How it flowed in the wind and how it looked...shiny and also soft looking. The next thing I noticed...were your eyes. I never noticed before but they were a...pretty light blue color...when you were close to me. Your eyes are really...pretty Helga. A _very_ pretty blue." Arnold couldn't help but smile and blush more as he was getting a little bit lost by the thought of her as he continued on speaking. Helga blushed red onto her cheeks and ears as she looked at her beloved in shock, with her unable to speak, and her heart beating out of her chest.

"And the last thing I noticed Helga...were your-" But Arnold's eyes widened as he stopped talking and walking as he quickly shut his mouth closed, not wanting Helga to know what he was about to say. Helga blinked her ocean blue eyes at Arnold, curious on why he stopped walking and mostly at what he was going to say. "Arnold? What were you about to say?" Helga raised one side of her eyebrow as she stopped walking too and faced Arnold. Arnold's emerald green eyes widened more in shock as he cleared his throat. "U-Uh nothing Helga. I-I just for-" "Football Head, me and the rest of the people in this neighborhood know for a _fact_ that your a terrible liar. Tell me." Helga said firmly as she scowled a little, very curious and anxious on what her beloved was about to say, and now a little annoyed with him that he wouldn't tell her. Arnold gulped as he looked down to the ground nervously while kicking a small pebble on the sidewalk, blushing more and more in embarrassment. "I-I uh u-um..." Helga sighed at Arnold, realizing that Arnold won't speak about what he was going to say. But then she got an idea. _'Maybe...maybe he can...show me...about what he noticed? So that way does have to say it. And besides, it was just probably my words or something. It can't be that bad right?'_ Helga nodded a little, knowing what to do for her plan to go into action.

Meanwhile Arnold didn't know what to do about his situation. He just felt too embarrassed that he admitted the two things he noticed about Helga and Arnold felt even more embarrassed that he almost admitted the third thing he noticed about Helga during her confession. Sure Arnold and Helga were together now, but it was a little weird that the two kids were together so suddenly toge-. "-ok Football Head?" Arnold blinked as he heard Helga's voice. He looked up at her as she had her hands, formed into fists, on her hips again. "Sorry Helga. I didn't hear what you said." Helga scoffed a little as she rolled her eyes. "I _said_ Football Head is that if you want, you can show me on what you noticed about me ok? Criminy your head is always in the clouds." Helga said with a small smirk of amusement. Arnold blushed more as his green eyes widened at Helga's question.

 _'S-Show her...? O-Ok calm down...you'll be fine. It's just a small physical contact that's all! And you've done it with her before!'_ Arnold then sighed as he looked up at Helga again. She now had her arms crossed on her chest as she looked like she was waiting for him. Arnold gulped a little as he started to look around to see if anyone else was around. Helga watched her beloved curiously on why he was looking around. 'No one else was around. I made sure of that. Hmmm I guess he just wanted to make sure that we were alone too. Ohhhh he's so sweet...!' Helga swooned inside a little. The two blondes were still two or three blocks down to their school and no one was outside, walking or driving to places.

Arnold sighed in relief as he looked back at Helga. "Ok Helga. I'll...s-show you. B-But um..." He then took her hand as Helga looked at him in surprise, blushing slightly at the sudden contact. Arnold looked at her questionably as he smiled sheepishly. "C-Can you um...c-close your eyes? To where you wouldn't see what I'm about to do?" Helga blushed red onto her cheeks and ears as she stood there on the sidewalk frozen in surprise. Arnold looked at her curiously. "Um Helga?" Helga blinked a few times in surprise as she back at her beloved. "Huh? What?" She asked as if she was distracted. "Are you ok with that? I mean I only said that because no one else is around to see us. And I just it would be a good idea to surprise you and-" "Say no more Football Head. I'll do it ok? If you think it's a great idea." Helga smiled at Arnold as he smiled back at her. She then closed her eyes as she was still smiling. Arnold sighed, trying to relax, as he took a step closer to her as leaned in to her face, while closing his eyes slowly and blushing slightly, which Helga didn't notice about how close he was being. "Ready for whatever you'll show me about what you noticed about me Football Head. Though I am confused on what your going to show me since my eyes are clo-mmmph!"

Helga suddenly was cut off as Arnold kissed her. She had her eyes widened as she stood there frozen. But then Helga let out a shuddery sigh through her nose as she kissed Arnold back while closing her ocean blue eyes. Helga then held Arnold's head as she kiss him passionately but mostly gently. Arnold held up one of his hands as he started going through, and play, one of Helga's pigtails a little. 'Wow...her hair...it really is soft and shiny now that I really think and feel about it...what...beautiful hair any girl could have...what beautiful hair Helga has...and what a beautiful girl...Helga is...' Arnold used the hand he used to hold her hand earlier to wrapped his arm around Helga's waist as he move closer to her. Helga started to go through, and also play a little, the bottom of Arnold's hair. Her beloved sighed through his nose as he kissed her more. The two kids felt like they were in the clouds. A bunch of small and big clouds that were blue, pink, green, and gold. But then they heard bells ringing, which they didn't know but it was the school bell ringing, as they became more entranced by each other as they suddenly have both of their hands in each others hair as they went through it gently and lovingly.

As the two kids continued their 4th kiss for today for a few more minutes, just to savor it for a little longer, Arnold and Helga slowly pulled her lips away from each other with dazed and dreamy expression, blushing bright red on their faces, but mostly cheeks and ears, and staring into each other in the eyes with love, admiration, dazed, and dreamily. They breathed through her mouths as they were trying to catch their breathe a little while they were still close to each other. "H-Helga...?" Arnold softly whispered to her. "Yes A-Arnold?" Helga whispered softly back as she shivered a little by how close her beloved was to her and the way he spoke. "Your...your l-lips Helga...that was the last thing I noticed...it's just...they looked so soft, s-so pretty, and pink...j-just like y-"

"Arnold and Helga? What are you guy's doing out here?" Said a voice, only a few yards away from the two, blinking in surprise, blondes.

Immediately, Arnold and Helga backed away from each other as the stood side by side, not knowing that they were blushing a brighter shade of red, their bodies stiff, and their hearts beating quickly out of their chests. They both see Gerald, Phoebe, and the rest of the class walking up the sidewalk Arnold and Helga were on. As they stopped walking, they all looked curious at the two blondes. They looked like their hair was really messed up and they were blushing a bright red on her faces, but mostly her cheeks and ears. "Um Arnold?" Gerald started to speak out of the rest of the class. "Why are you and Helga here? I thought you guy's were sick." Gerald looked at Phoebe, as she looked at him, and nodded his head to the side towards Arnold and Helga. Phoebe opened her mouth, indicating an "Oh!" from her. "Yes Helga. Why are you and Arnold out here?"

Arnold and Helga blushed more as they were thinking of an idea. But then Helga cleared her throat and took a step towards the other classmates as she tried to sound sick and annoyed, really annoyed that her classmates interrupted her and her beloved's moment. "Me and Football Head here were just walking home and I just wanted to get away from the little shrimp since he got me freaking sick in the first place, but nope, Football Head here wanted to be an annoying little gentleman like he always is and wanted to walk me home!" Helga scowled at Arnold as Arnold looked at her in surprise, blushing more as a response. 'She's so cute when she's angry! Well she's not really angry but still!' But still remembering that the fifth grade class is still in front of them, Arnold then cleared his throat a little, trying his best to sound sick and worried, while looking at Helga. "Helga I got you sick! The least I could do is walk you home! And I don't want to go anywhere else because I don't want anyone else getting sick when I pass them by."

Helga scoffed and rolled her blue eyes at Arnold as she leaned down to his height. "Football Head, if you don't want to get everyone else sick then..." Helga then grabbed Arnold's collar to try and cover his mouth, but it didn't budge. Helga kept on pulling it, but it still didn't move up. After trying to pull it, Helga scowled more and growled as, to everyone's surprise, especially to Arnold who blushed more, she took off Arnold's sweater, which surprisingly she didn't have any trouble while taking it off, tied the sleeves behind the back of her beloved's head, and covered his fiery red tomato face with the rest of the sweater. Helga backed away from him as she had her arms crossed against her chest with a smirk of amusement, finding it funny on how her beloved was looking, and her blushing more at what she just did. "...you can cover that stupid football-shaped head of yours Arnoldo hehe."Helga chuckled at her beloved as she smiled at him smugly.

Arnold blushed a dark shade of red, not believing that Helga did what he just did. But then...he got an idea. An idea to sorta get back at Helga for what he did to him in front of the fifth grade just now. Meanwhile with Helga, she was freaking out in her mind. _'I can't believe I just did that! I LITERALLY TOOK OF ARNOLD"S SWEATER! His FREAKING SWEATER! I feel like I need to DIE or something!'_ Then her beloved sighed deeply as he calmly undo the sleeves that were tied to the back of his head, causing his tufts of hair to be messed up even more, draped his sweater over his shoulder, held both of the sleeves with his right hand, had his left hand on his hip, and smirk at Helga, along with a half lidded gaze. Helga blushed more at the way Arnold was looking at her. _'O-Oh...b-b-boy...if only...I-I had a camera...'_

Arnold then walked up to Helga calmly as he still held his sweater, but no longer had his left hand on his hip as it was on the side of his small body. "Whatever you say Helga." He said with a smile. Arnold turned to rest of the class, so did Helga, as they both find it mostly surprising, and amusing, on what their classmates looked like. Some of them had their jaws dropped, some were slouching or standing frozen, and even some were having their eyes widened a little. Gerald blinked a few times, and so did Phoebe, as they looked at their best friends in surprise, trying to find the words on what just happened. But Arnold cut them off. "So why are you guy's out here anyway?" They both blinked in surprise at the question. Until Gerald cleared his throat. "Well schools already out and we all thought it would've been a great idea to visit you guy's. Even you Helga. Since some of us are worried about you." Helga blinked in surprise at Gerald's answer. "It's true Helga." Phoebe started. "Some of our classmates were worried about not only Arnold, but about you as well."

Arnold and Helga looked at the other classmates. They all nodded with worried looks. "Thanks you guys. That's very nice of you to do." Arnold smiled kindly at them. Helga cleared her throat too as she crossed her arms against her chest. "Uh yeah thanks I guess." Then silence reigned between the two blondes and their classmates until. "Gosh you guy's! Your faces are really red" Eugene said out loud while pointing at the two blondes. Arnold and Helga blushed more in surprise and embarrassment, not realizing that they were blushing so much ever since they ended their 4th kiss.

"Eugene is right Arnold! You and Helga's faces _are_ red!" Said Sid. "Redder than my pop's fresh tomatoes plants!" Said Stinky. "Wow...your faces are really red!" Gerald said in surprise. Phoebe also looked surprised as Gerald was and they had the same thought in their heads. _'Huh...maybe they ARE sick...?'_ "Maybe we should walk them home? It would be a nice thing to do for them since their both sick." Sheena asked. There were a few mumbles of 'I don't know.' and 'I don't wanna get sick!' until. "Us boys will go with Arnold! And the girls can go with Helga! And if you all really don't want to get sick, then cover your noses and mouths with your shirts like this!" Gerald said as he grabbed the collar of his hoodie as he covered his mouth and nose. "See? Easy!"

The fifth grade class started to agree with Gerald's idea as they all covered their mouths and noses with the collar of their shirts. One by one, each classmates came to Arnold and Helga. And after a few more seconds, all of the boys were with Arnold, and all of the girls were with Helga. The two blondes looked at each other, which the other kids didn't notice, with worried looks, as they really just wanted to walk together and alone instead of other people with them. Helga scowled a little as she backed away from everyone, including her beloved, and stared at them. "Can all of you just leave me alone?! Look, I sorta appreciate you guy's, well some of you guy's, worrying about me and Football Head, but you all just don't need to walk me home! I've already got an _annoying_ escort who _won't_ leave me the _heck_ alone so I _don't_ need practically the _neighborhood to walk me the HECK HOME!_ " Helga panted a little through her mouth after her big speech, as her cheeks were still fiery red with embarrassment and now mostly with anger at the fifth grade class.

They all stared at the golden pigtail girl in surprise and in fear as they backed away from Arnold and Helga, while making a path for them both. Phoebe looked worried about Helga as she was about to convince her, but a thought came to her as she gasped a little. _'Helga just wanted to spend time with Arnold! Of course! Hehe how could I forget?'_ Phoebe then smiled a little as she took two steps towards Arnold and Helga. "I understand Helga. You already have Arnold walking you home and that's enough for you. Everyone..." She turned to the rest of the fifth graders with a reassuring smile. "I think it would be best if we left Arnold and Helga be. And I think that's what they really want. Considering they, or in this case Arnold, doesn't want anybody else sick ok?" They all thought about it for a moment, but then smiled at the Japanese American girl in front of them. "Well, now that I really think about it, it is a pretty good idea Phoebe darling. Right ladies?" Rhonda said as the other girls agreed with her with smiles on their faces. "Yeah! It makes total sense! And since Arnold can't let Helga be, considering he owes her, that means we can't just interrupt it, considering Helga might pound us to a pulp. Right you guy's?" Sid said as the rest of the boys agreed with him.

Gerald then went up to Arnold and whispered to him, "But are you sure you don't want at least me to go with you and Helga? I mean I understand that you owe her and all that, but if she pounds you or somethin like that, I won't be there to stop her!" Arnold smiled at his best friend as he whispered back to Gerald. "Gerald I'll be fine! Don't worry about me ok? And besides," He then looked over at Helga's direction as she was talking to Phoebe. "I have a feeling she doesn't have enough strength to hit me, considering that she's sick..." Arnold couldn't help but smile and blush more at the beautiful pink, blue, and gold sight beside him, being a little lost by the girl he now li-

"Arnold!"

Arnold yelped in surprise as he backed up a little, making him drop his sweater to the ground. He looked at Gerald, who yelled into his ear, as he had his arms crossed against his chest while shaking his head saying, "Mmm mmm mmm! Arnold, now I REALLY am starting to believe that you really are sick! The way you were looking at Helga, I bet you were hallucinating or somethin to where Helga looked like Lila man!" Arnold blushed more as he realized he was staring at Helga, as he frowned a little at Gerald. "I did not Gerald." Gerald raised an eyebrow at him, giving him a 'not buying it' look. Arnold rolled his eyes a little at Gerald. "Gerald I swear ok? I don't like Lila that way anymore!" Arnold said honestly. Ever since the end of last year, Arnold finally gave up on liking Lila, since she only liked him, not like liked him. And now, they were friends, but Gerald still sorta believes that his best friend may still like Lila. And right now, he was wrong. Because Arnold looked like he was telling the truth. He was always a terrible liar his whole life, and everyone in the neighborhood knew it, but right now, Arnold was really telling the truth.

Gerald sighed as he put his arms to the side. "Alright Arnold. I believe you, but I still feel confused on why you were looking at Helga G. Pataki that w-"

"Alright Pheebs! Enough mush! Now can me and Football Head go home and just let us be?! Criminy I'm surrounded..." Helga said out loud as she had her hands on her hips. With the path still open for the two blondes, Arnold and Helga started to walk past the fifth grade class, until Helga stopped, and looked behind her on the ground. Arnold's forest green sweater laid there on the concrete as Helga picked it up. She then walked over to Arnold and said, "Hey Arnold." Her beloved turned to her with his usual kind smile, and said to her, "Yes He-oof!" Arnold's sweater was immediately thrown at his, surprisingly still red, face roughly as he grabbed it, and looked at Helga in surprise. She was smirking in amusement at him as she had arms crossed to her chest. "Hehe well that's what you get when you..." She grabbed him by the collar roughly with a scowl, pretending to threaten him in front of the fifth grade, who are still watching them, and whispered into his ear softly, lightly, and in a sing song voice,

"... _give me flirty looks_ Arnoldo~." Arnold blushed a lot more as he felt frozen in the air. But then Helga pulled Arnold down gently as she smirked at her beloved in amusement. Arnold smiled secretly at her as they started walking past the fifth graders and continued on walking to Slausens. And as the two blondes left, the fifth graders stood there in surprise. Surprised how Arnold and Helga acted towards each other. But they shook it off as they all started walking towards Gerald'd Field to hang out. Though Gerald couldn't help but still get a feeling about Arnold and Helga. They way they acted seemed...well, a bit off and weird. First those two were blushing like crazy, Helga took off Arnold's sweater, which was _downright_ crazy, and weird and crazy of all, Arnold was _staring_ at Helga, like REALLY staring at her, which was PRACTICALLY crazy! _'I have a BAD feeling about this...'_ He thought uneased as he and the rest of the fifth graders continued on walking to Gerald's Field.

To be continued...

* * *

 **SQQQUUUEEEEEEEEEE! I'm freaking out right now! I know what will happen, but I'm excited for what you'll guy's find out in the next chapter on what will happen with Arnold and Helga! So what did you all think of the first chapter? Was it good or bad? Let me know with a review! Right now, not only I' still working on the next chapter of LpL, but I'm also finished making a story! I know will guy's will love this and the other new story as much as I do! Anyway, that's all I have to say, and like I always say, Melody Out! ;) :) ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guy's Melody here and here is the second chapter of TB! I know you all are waiting for the sixth chapter of LpP, but have patience little ones! I hope you guy's will love the chapter as much as I did making it! Because...hehe you all will just love it so much!** **And guy's guess what?!**

 **I have my own Deviantart account! :) Here is my name and it's the one with the purple pone! M** **elodyNoteMusic .**

 **Of course I don't own Hey Arnold! it belongs to Craig Barrett!**

 **Enjoy! :D**

* * *

As Arnold and Helga left the other fifth graders, they checked behind them to see if them, or anyone else, was around them. No one was around as they suddenly both burst out laughing. "I...I can't believe that...that they thought that we...were freaking _sick!_ "

Helga said in between laughs, putting a hand on the brick wall, that was next to them, for support. "And...I'm surprised...that Gerald thought...that I thought you...were Lila...when I stared at you!" After he said that, also in between laughs, Arnold continued on laughing while putting one of hands on his knees for support as well.

And after a few minutes, Arnold looked at Helga with a smile, until he had his emerald green eyes widened a little in surprise, his smile disappearing, and he was blushing slightly at what Helga looked like. After what Arnold said, Helga just stopped laughing and looked at her beloved in surprise.

Her ocean blue eyes widened still in surprise, blushing a shade of red onto her face herself, and her body still. A few seconds of silent past between the two blondes until, "Wait...did you really stared...a-at me...?" Helga barely said out loud in awe and surprise.

Arnold blushed more in surprise at what he just said to her as he looked away from Helga shyly. " Uh y-yeah...sorry Helga. I bet that sounds weird huh? Hehe..." Arnold grinned a little sheepishly as he had his hands behind his back. Helga blushed more as she chuckled a little at her beloved.

"Football Head, I'm starting to think that your turning into _me!_ I mean, first you made a bet that I should wear makeup for a week, then you start to stare at me in public! Hehe next thing you know, you'll want to write poetry about yours truly!"

Arnold blushed more as he laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his neck. "V-Very funny Helga." They both laughed a little at the very thought, but Helga couldn't help but sighed a little lovingly at the thought of her beloved writing romantic poetry about her.

And after a few minutes of laughter, Arnold grabbed Helga's hand, and started to continue on walking to Slausens. Helga blushed more at the sudden contact from Arnold, but then smirked smugly at him. "Trying to _flirt_ with me Football Head?"

Arnold looked back at Helga with a smirk of smugness as well, along with a half lidded gaze to top it off. "Well, can't I do that to a girl that I'm now _with_?" Arnold said, surprised that he had the sudden boldness to hold Helga's hand and to say something like that to her.

Helga blushed more as she smiled goofily, turned into gooey love, and while trying not to giggle, at her beloved's response. "Uh of c-course you can Arnoldo hehe..." Arnold's smirk grew a little more as they walked side by side, hand in hand, and with no fear in their bodies that no one is around to see them.

* * *

As they finally reached their destination, both seeing the big window of Slausens, Arnold opened and held the door for Helga with a smile. Helga rolled her eyes, with a smile still on her lips nonetheless. "You and stupidly cute chivalry Football Head." She then walked inside the ice cream parlour as Arnold was following her.

As they looked around, very few unrecognizable people were barely sitting at the booths, tables, and counters. Meaning that they won't find Arnold and Helga familiar and they won't be able to see them together! Arnold and Helga walked up to an empty booth that was next to the big window they saw earlier outside as they sat down.

Then a waitress came up to the two kids with a smile, with her name tag saying, 'Ezza', and holding a pen and a small notepad in each hand. "Hello I'm Ezza and I'll be your waitress for today. May I take your order?" Arnold and Helga then started to look through their menus.

After a few good seconds, Helga spoke first. "Eh I'll just have a chocolate shake Ez. What bout you Football Head?" Helga asked Arnold as she leaned back in her seat, her arms crossed on her chest. Arnold spoke up. "And I'll have a chocolate shake as well."

Helga chuckled at Arnold's order. Ezza couldn't help but giggle a little at the two kids. She then wrote the two orders down as she cleared her throat and took the menus from them. "Ok two chocolates shakes for the two lovebirds coming right up!" Then Ezza left the two kids be, both of them blushing slightly at what she called them.

Arnold cleared his throat as he smiled at Helga across from him. "Hehe i-it's ok Helga. There's no need to be embarrassed. We _are_ together right?" Helga blinked in surprise as she cleared her throat a bit and tried to act casual for answering Arnold's question.

"Uh yeah. I guess she figured us out hehe. Or most likely _guessed_ that were a thing." Helga then looked outside with her turning her head sideways, hand on her chin and cheek, her elbow on the table, her other arm over her other lower arm, and trying to relax by the view she is seeing with a small relaxed smile while her and Arnold were waiting for their shakes.

Arnold then noticed something about Helga. The way she looked...Helga looked like she...was _glowing._ Glowing warmly and beautifully somehow. The sunlight was showing through the window right next to her, reflecting off of Helga's golden hair, and...making her glow gold in some way. And her blue eyes.

They were reflecting off of the sun as well. Making her eyes...sparkle and shine. And her skin. It looks soft, shiny, and fair. Especially in the sun and in the glow from her gold pigtails. Even her pink bow was glowing due to the sun hitting it through the big window. It was truly a beautiful sight Arnold has ever seen from He-

"-last longer." Helga said, stopping Arnold's lovesick, in progress, gaze as he blinked in surprise and blushed more. Helga was smirking in slight amusement at Arnold for staring at her again, though couldn't stop blushing at the _way_ her beloved was staring at her.

"S-Sorry Helga what did you say? I didn't hear on what you said." Helga rolled her eyes again at Arnold. "I _said_ Football Head, take a picture, it'll last longer. Criminy that wide head of yours is in the clouds today hehe." Helga chuckled a little in amusement.

Arnold laughed nervously. "S-Sorry Helga. I was just...w-well distracted is all." Helga shook her head. "Yeah sure Football Head. You were _so_ distracted to where you were _staring_ at me with one of those classic lovesick gazes you always get when you like a girl." Arnold blushed more as he sunk in his seat a little in embarrassment.

Helga chuckled a little again at her beloved being embarrassed by her, though she also find it downright adorable, and yet she couldn't stop feeling kinda bad for him. "Sorry Arnold, but hey, if you just want to _stare_ at each other all day, we _could_ do that." Helga said as she continued to stare at the view from outside.

What she said, Helga really meant it as a joke, but deep down, she _wanted_ that to really happen. Her and her beloved just staring at each other lovingly all day, Arnold's hand over her's, and even better, sharing a milkshake while she'll be reading him some of her poetry to him. All day considering that it's Friday and there's no school tomorrow. Hey a girl can dream!

Arnold blushed more as he sat up regularly in his seat and couldn't help but...smile a little at the thought. His hand on top of Helga's, laying her faces against their other hand, and Arnold and Helga just staring at each other lovingly while sharing a milkshake.

Arnold smiled more as he looked at Helga. "Um Helga? C-Can uh..." Arnold right now was a little nervous about what fantasy he just thought of of becoming a reality. Helga raised a part of an eyebrow and smiled in amusement, curious on what her beloved was going to ask her. "Uh Football Head? Would you just ask the question before you hurt yourself?"

Arnold gulped as he nervously asked her, "C-Can we? Just...stare at each other w-while we share our shake...?" Arnold smiled and chuckled a little sheepishly, still blushing. Helga blushed too herself as she felt her entire body frozen on her side of the booth.

But before Helga could say anything to Arnold, she then had an idea on what to make the fantasy her beloved just came up with even _better_. Helga suddenly got out of her seat as she stood right next to the booth and said, "Be right back Football Head. I gotta go to the bathroom." And with that, Helga left to the bathroom and left the booth and a suddenly confused Arnold.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with the fifth graders in Gerald's Field..._

As they all sat down at the old metal seats and stairs, they all talked about what they wanted to do for the weekend. However, Gerald couldn't stop thinking about the way Arnold and Helga were acting towards each other earlier. Sure they were arguing and Arnold was just being Arnold as usual, but something...just felt _off_ about them.

Arnold and Helga being closer to each other was one thing, along with Helga being close physically to everyone else as well, and Arnold always helping other ot with their problems, but with Helga _actually_ taking off Arnold's sweater and Arnold _staring_ at her however, was a _COMPLETELY_ different thing.

Sighing in tiredness, Gerald looked back at the rest of the fifth graders. Rhonda, Nadine, and Lila were talking about what they'll be shopping at the mall this weekend. Harold, Curly, Sid, and Stinky were just talking about what movie was coming this weekend as well. And Eugene and Sheena were just telling each other on which musical they will see this weekend also.

Gerald let out a breath through his mouth again as he spoke out loudly, to where the rest of the class, and including Phoebe, who was looking at Gerald in curiousness and in worry the whole time, could hear him. "Ok guy's, is it just me or was Arnold and Helga acting sorta weird earlier today?"

They all blinked in surprise at Gerald's question. Then they started to think and whisper to each other of how Arnold and Helga were acting. What actions they were doing, what words they were saying, and the way Arnold and Helga were being around each other. "Yeah now that I'm thinking about it, those two _were_ acting odd." Said Rhonda as she continued on.

"Like with them bringing their faces closer together, also being more physically closer too when they argued earlier, more so than usual, and that _rarely_ happens!" Rhonda finished. "And the way Helga just took off Arnold's sweater like that was weird also!" Said Sid as he continued.

"And Helga's _never_ done something like _that_ before!" Sid finished. "And very mighty weird of all, Arnold was startin to _stare_ at Miss Helga! And I reckon that he's actually never done that before too!" Stinky said as they all agreed with everyone's answers.

Phoebe hummed in curiousness. "Maybe I should talk to Helga about this. Maybe there's something wrong." ' _I just hope they didn't get into a fight or something. Oh dear..._ ' SHe said in her mind. Gerald nodded at Phoebe with a smile. "Good idea babe. And I should talk to Arnold. Maybe there _is_ something wrong here."

The rest of the class agreed with Gerald and Phoebe, but now they can't shake off the feeling that _something_ was indeed up between the two blondes. Gerald stretched as he stood up. "Hey guy's? Since we got nothing else to do, you all want to go to Slausens? I heard that they just got a new ice cream machine and I want to try it out!"

The class smiled at the idea as they all got up from the stairs, walked down, and started talking about what flavors they'll be getting. They walked down the sidewalk and on their way to Slausens, to where Arnold and Helga were at _together_ as a _couple_.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Helga after she left for the bathroom..._

As Helga walked into the girls bathroom, she made sure that she was alone. Helga then checked the bathroom stalls to see if anyone else was in there with her. After checking, Helga sighed as she smiled happily. "Oh _Arnold~!_ " Helga started out loud passionately as she grabbed her locket out of her dress, holding it close to her chest.

"After so many years of yearning for you, helping you in your time of need with certain problems, showing you my true self to you at some points, and even _confessed_ that I love you with every part of my being, cell, and soul, you return those affections and love!" Helga couldn't help but giggle slightly as she continued.

"And now not only that were together at last my darling, but were just going to stare at each other while drinking our shakes for the time being! Ohhhhh~...such a romantic you indeed are my sweet prince..." Helga sighed lovingly as she leaned against the smooth tile bathroom wall.

She then look at her locket and just stared at it lovingly. Helga nuzzled it affectionately with her slight blushing cheek while giggling a little as she put it back inside her dress. Helga walked up to one of the mirrors and looked at her reflection.

Her pigtails were a little frizzled out, due to the few kisses her and Arnold shared earlier today, including that Arnold starts running his fingers through her hair every time they kiss, and her face was turning a light hue of red, now thinking back on how affectionate Arnold was to her during their kisses.

Helga smiled at the real reason she came into the public bathroom. "Oh I can not _wait_ to see the look on Arnold's face when he see's me!" She then turned on the water faucet and started to wash her hands and face. After a few minutes of washing up, Helga started to run through her pigtails, making them go down and damped.

But what she didn't know, was that she forgot that Arnold didn't know that _she_ was the Fake Cecile. This was indeed going to be surprising to Arnold.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Arnold..._

After Helga went into the bathroom, Arnold just sat there at the booth. He was confused on why Helga just suddenly left him there like that. But not thinking about it too much, Arnold looked outside and looked at the view since he got nothing else to do. And plus, it was sorta to look at the weather. It was peaceful to him and he liked it. The sky still was partly sunny with very few clouds in the sky.

Birds were flying in the air as busy people roam or drive the sidewalks and streets, having places or homes to go to. Yep, just a classic day here in Hillwood. Familiar adults, that Arnold knew, were busy selling their items in their stores or vehicles, people were going to specific or different events this weekend, the fifth grade class were coming over towards Slause-

'W _ait what?!'_ Arnold thought in surprise and in nervousness.

Arnold shook his head while closing his eyes tightly in disbelief as he looked through the window again. But even more surprisingly, the fifth graders were nowhere to be seen! Without thinking on where they went, Arnold sighed in relief as he slumped in his side of the booth with a small relieved smile.

If the rest of the fifth graders were here, then they would find out that Arnold and Helga are here, meaning that their secret relationship would've been discovered! But they all weren't here, so that was a big relief to Arnold. He then mumbled to himself, "Thank goodness their go-"

"Arnold what are doing he-"

"Ahhh!" Arnold suddenly jumped in his seat in surprise. He went pale a little to the face as he see's Gerald, Phoebe, and the rest of the fifth graders right next to him standing there with curious yet sorta amusing looks, considering that they, well in this case Gerald, just scared Arnold like that. Arnold gulped a little as he tried to relax in his seat while smiling nervously. "U-Um hey guy's! Uh...g-great day for a ice cream huh? Hehe..."

They all looked at Arnold curiously, wondering on why he was so nervous, but mostly curious on why Arnold's _here_ considering he's sick. "Arnold I asked you earlier. Why are you here? I thought, well, we _all_ thought, that you were sick." Gerald said, raising an eyebrow at his best friend. The rest of the fifth grade agreed with Gerald. Arnold gulped more as he tried to think of a good reason on why he's he-

"Here we are~! Sorry you two! Ran out of small shaped cups for your shake's! Anyway, here you two go! A large chocolate shake for the _adorable_ couple!" Ezza, the waitress, suddenly said cheerfully with a happy smile as she sat down the one large milkshake, that had two red bendy straws and a cherry on top of course.

She then went off to the other customers, not realizing that Helga wasn't there in her side of the booth, and not realizing that the other kids were there. The rest of the fifth graders were blinking in surprise at the waitress, confused on why she would say something li-.

But then...they all smirked and smiled in amusement at Arnold. Arnold went pale a little more and was blushing a bright hue of scarlet on his face, disbelieved and really embarrassed that his and Helga's waitress would say something like that in front of the other kids. Quickly he looked at his friends, trying to say something on why the waitress would bring a large milksha-

"H-Hey uh Arnold? What did uh...w-what did she meant by... _'adorable c-couple'?_ "

Gerald, who tried his best not to burst out in laughter at Arnold, including the rest of the boys while the girls tried not to giggle and squeal, asked his best friend. Arnold blushed and paled more as he tried to think of another good reason on what the waitress mea-

"Hey Arnold. Sorry for leaving you like that. I just got done with the bath-" Said a voice as _she_ was walking towards Arnold while running through her gold hair to make sure it was perfect and shiny, due to the water she had to make it stay shiny, and making sure that nothing else was messed up.

Her hair was down and wavy, her pink bow was damped a little, making it droopy, and her hair was covering half of her face, except her mouth and nose of course, making _Helga_ look like the Fake Cecile, which she didn't notice once when she got done preparing her hair.

But then she stopped in her tracks immediately and blushed a shade of red, but mostly went pale more at the other fifth graders suddenly being there. "...r-room?" The whole fifth grades jaws were dropped a little, due to Arnold, the goodie two shoes, the advice guy, the helper, the bad crushes guy, their friend scoring a _date!_

 _A_ rnold, however, had his emerald green eyes widened with emotions in them, blushed a lot more, felt his body stiff like a board, and his heart bursting out of his chest. He just...he was just... _paralyzed_. Paralyzed with surprise, shock, and...love.

Surprised that Helga would let down her hair like that, making her so beautiful. Shocked that he realized now that...Helga was Cecile. And he mostly felt love wash over him. Love that he felt for the mysterious girl that captured his heart a year ago and now that mysterious girl was none other than _Helga G. Pataki!_

The one girl he was now with and the one girl he now...now... _'L...Love...I love...Helga...and not just the tougher side of her. The side that's strong, independent, witty, and smart. But also...the sweeter side of her. The side that's sensitive, sweet, kind, funny, and...beautiful. Helga's so...beautiful...! Not just her looks but...her personality! Everything about her is just so-!_ '

"Arnold! You finally found Cecile?!" Gerald said in shock, stopping Arnold's thoughts. Arnold blinked in surprise, as he got out of his lovesick trance, and looked at the rest of the class and blushed more. The boys in the class started to talk and snicker to one another and the girls of the class started to whisper and giggle to each other.

All of them were acting this way because of the way Arnold was staring at Cecile. Arnold gulped a little as he got up from his side of the booth, walked up to 'Cecile', and grabbed her hand gently, making the boys snicker more, and the girls giggle more as well.

Before he could answer his best friend's question, Arnold leaned over to 'Cecile''s ear, using his tippy toes, and whispered to her, "Don't worry Helga. Just act like your the real you and you'll be fine ok?" Arnold stopped standing on his tippy toes as he see's 'Cecile' nodding a little at him with a tiny smile.

When Helga first noticed the other fifth graders, she _immediately_ wanted to get out of there! Helga just wanted to run out of there, go home, and just stay in her room for the whole weekend! But after what Gerald said, her heart just beated out of her chest.

Arnold, her beloved, just found out that _she_ was Cecile! Helga just wanted to slap herself on the forehead on how obvious her look was of her really being Cecile But now...Helga was going to be ok. Because Arnold was going to be there by her side, making sure that none of the other kids won't recognize her, and Helga was happy about that.

The two blondes looked back at the other kids. They stopped snickering or giggling at the two, but they were having curious looks on who's Cecile. Arnold let out a small sigh as he walked up to all of his friends, 'Cecile' walking with him hand in hand still. "Um guy's? The truth is...well, I'm not...sick. I...only said that so I can...leave early."

The other kids eyes widened and gasped a little in surprise, surprised that their friend would do something that's _not_ normal for him, such as _lying!_ Arnold continued on speaking, but he then started to smile and blush more. "Because...I wanted to meet Hel-" But immediately, Arnold shut his mouth as he almost said Helga's name.

But however, he then got an idea. "I uh...wanted to...meet _Hilda_ here." He then looked up at 'Hilda' and couldn't help but admire just a little bit at the way she looked like right now. 'Hilda' was blushing a more brighter shade of red and had her ocean blue eyes widened, making her more beautiful, and she was frozen, unable to move.

But Helga was now curious on what her beloved meant by the name Arnold just given her. Arnold sighed a little through his mouth, just admiring the beautiful blonde girl next to him a little bit more, until he turned back to his friends.

The other kids started to mumble, saying that they never heard of or seen her before. Then Gerald walked to Arnold and Hilda with a curious look. "Wait so _your_ the fake Cecile Arnold's been head over heels for ever since Valentine's Day last year?" 'Hilda' blushed more as she gulped and said, "U-Uh yes...that's me hehe..." She smiled and laughed nervously.

Gerald hummed a little in curiosity while squinting his dark brown eyes at her. 'Hilda' gulped more, hoping that Gerald would believe her. _'Tall Hair Boy you better believe me or I swear I'll-!'_ "Well it's nice to meet you Hilda! I'm Gerald, Arnold's best friend."

Gerald said with a friendly smile, holding out a hand for Hilda to shake it. 'Hilda' blinked a few times in surprise, but then she smirked at Gerald as she shook his hand. "It's good to meet you Gerald. It's...nice to finally meet Arnold's best friend originally."

Gerald chuckled a little as he crossed his arms on his chest, standing next to Phoebe. "I'm guessing I was talked about during your guy's date last year then huh?" 'Hilda' rolled her eyes at him with a small smirk, crossing her arms against her chest, and over her panic beating heart.

"Well yeah of course do- uh duh! Arnold just doesn't talk about himself you know." As she looked at the other kids, they were all just...staring at her? 'Hilda' blinked a few times, curious, and a little nervous too, on why everyone was staring at her.

She then scowled at them, a little annoyed with all the eyes on her. "Take a freaking picture it'll _last_ longer!" 'Hilda' said, her hands forming into fists now against her sides. Everyone flinched in surprise at her. Even Arnold was a little surprise, and mostly scared, that Helga would do something like that to get her caught.

'Hilda' then blinked in surprise at the way she spoke to them. "U-Uh I mean...w-what's with the staring everyone? Hehe..." She smiled and laughed nervously, hoping that she didn't get caught. Until, "Uh so what are guy's doing here?" Arnold said, also hoping that none of his friends wouldn't recognize Helga.

Then Rhonda walked up to the two blondes, her arms crossed behind her, and not even going to answer Arnold's question. "Ok everyone is it just me or does she look familiar?" Everyone looked at Hilda while squinting their eyes at her. The fashionista was right. There _was_ indeed something about this 'Hilda' girl that was _very_ familiar, but they just couldn't find out on what it wa-

"But um yeah! What are you guy's doing here anyway? Hehe..." Arnold suddenly said, dragging 'Hilda' over to their booth, but this time, he sat _next_ to her on _her_ side. 'Hilda' blushed a little bit, at the sudden dragging her beloved was doing, and mostly with him sitting next, and close, to her.

The other fifth graders looked at their Football Headed friend in surprise, but then Gerald spoke up first up. "We just wanted to be here since there's a new ice cream machine in here. At least that's what I heard from Wolfgang and his buddies when I overheard him in the halls one time this week." The other's agreed with Gerald with smiles on their faces.

Arnold and 'Hilda' blinked at the other kids as Arnold replied back to his best friend. "Oh uh well if you guy's don't mind, please don't bother us alright? I wouldn't want..." Arnold then looked at 'Hilda' with a sweet smile as he scooched closer to her, blushing a little more on what he was about to say to everyone in his class.

"...to be disturbed on my date with my _girlfriend._ " 'Hilda' blushed a _lot_ more as she felt frozen in her seat. _'H-He...called me his...h-his-!'_ Then she couldn't help but giggle a little and sighed out lovingly at Arnold's response, not once caring that the class was still there, as Helga laid her head on top of Arnold's, making his heart beat faster, making his blush grew more, and his expression turned lovesick.

The boys couldn't help but bring out a few laughs at what Arnold said as Gerald was covering his mouth, trying not to laugh too much at his best friend. The girls on the other hand, were giggling and awing at the two blondes, thinking that it was so cute to see the two acting like boyfriend and girlfriend.

Arnold then got out of his lovesick trance as he cleared his throat and looked back at the other fifth graders. "But um yeah. Please don't bother us ok? I'm asking as a favor and a friend for all of you since I'm always helping all of you out with your problems."

The fifth grade class nodded and agreed with Arnold. "Of course Arnold! We guys wouldn't want to disturb you and your first _girlfriend!_ " Sid teased a little, making the boys near him laugh a bit. The girls giggled a little. "Of course Arnold. Us girls wouldn't want to ruin anything since this _is_ your first girlfriend! But first things first..." Rhonda said as she walked towards the two blondes with a smile.

"...we girls would like to speak to Hilda in the ladies room so that me and girls want to get to know her a little bit! I mean after all, this _is_ your first girlfriend and I gotta admit, she _does_ dress up nice!" The rest of the girls looked at Hilda excitingly, their eyes sparkling with excitement. Then Lila walked up to 'Hilda' happily.

"Oh it'll be ever so exciting to know Arnold's girlfriend! And you two look just ever so _cute_ together!" The girls squealed while jumping in place, and agreeing with Lila's comment of course. 'Hilda' blinked a few times in surprise, but then looked at her beloved with unease.

Arnold looked at 'Hilda' with concern, worried that she'll be discovered, but then he smiled and nodded at her reassuringly as he turned to the other kids. "Guys Hilda would like to speak with you, but..." Arnold then held her hand under the table, just to calm her down, making 'Hilda' jump in surprise, and blush slightly more.

"...I would really like to spend time with her. A-Alone you know? Hehe..." The other kids thought about it for a little bit, until they agreed with Arnold. "Of course man! Again like Sid said already, this is your first ever girlfriend, and we wouldn't want to ruin anything. Right guy's?" Gerald said with a smile.

The other fifth graders agreed with Gerald as they all started to leave Slausens. "And for you Arnold, we'll leave right now so we'll let you two be on your date! Besides, if she's around you again, maybe we can all get a chance to get to know her. See you later man." Gerald said as they all said their goodbyes and left the ice cream parlour.

After a few minutes to make sure that the fifth grade class were gone, Arnold and Helga sighed in relief as they slumped and sunked to their seat next to each other. But then they started to laugh. It was just that the other fifth graders didn't once recognize Helga and that they were almost caught. Arnold and Helga couldn't help but find it funny to them.

After a few good minutes of laughter from the two kids, they sighed as Arnold looked at Helga. Her hair was still shiny and a little damped, her pink bow was still droopy looking, and her golden hair covering half of her face. Definitely reminded him more of Cecile. But then he almost forgot that he was sitting at Helga's side. Arnold got up from Helga's side and started to go to _his_ side of the booth.

But as he was in the process of doing that, Helga then said, "So, I just have to ask Arnoldo. What's up with the name you gave me? Hilda? What kind of name is that anyway Football Head?" Helga asked with a small smirk as she placed her right elbow on the table, leaned in over the table a little, and her hand, that was formed into a fist, was on her chin and cheek, waiting for her beloved to respond back to her.

Arnold's eyes widened a little in surprise at the question, and also at the way Helga looked like, as he sat down on his side of the booth. "Um well...the name Hilda...i-it was actually from a trip..." Helga raised a part of her eyebrow at Arnold, not getting on what he really meant by trip.

"Ok...you lost me there Arnoldo. What do you mean by _trip?_ " Arnold couldn't help but smile at Helga's question as he began explaining. "Well remember how last year, that I said that I was going to visit my cousin Arnie?" Helga blinked in surprise at the answer Arnold just said, but aside from the weird answer, she hummed and nodded at him, wanting her beloved to continue.

"Well, after I left Gerald's Field, I was just getting dropped off at a bus stop that was near a wheat field. I met Arnie there and when we reached his house, there was a girl. And she looked just like Lila, but in a different appearance. Her name was Lulu and she was Arnie's girlfriend."

Helga blinked in surprise at this as she started to scowl a little at the mention of Lila. Arnold couldn't help but chuckle a little at her cute and angry reaction as he continued on. "And we all decided to go around town and we first went to the swimming hole every kid goes to there."

Arnold smiled more as he continued to speak about his trip to Arnie's home. "And then I met two other people on the trip. Their names were Fifi and Stumpy and they were the total opposite of Phoebe and Stinky and each other too."

Arnold started to laugh at the thought as he continued on speaking about his trip to Helga. She was angry yet relieved at Lulu actions and words. Angry that a girl like that would flirt with Arnold in unnecessary ways. Even _Helga_ wouldn't even do that to her beloved!

But relieved that Arnold felt uncomfortable about the attention he was getting from Lulu and he did not once like her. But then she started to chuckle a little here and there while Arnold was explaining the story to her, laughing along with her, and making comments together. "And after I left the theater to get some air, and mostly getting away from Lulu, I met..."

Arnold then sighed and looked at Helga dreamily with a smile and a half lidded gaze, bushing slightly, planting his blushing cheek against his left hand, and his left elbow on the table. Helga blinked a few times in surprise and blushing slightly also. But Helga smirked in amusement at her beloved as she crossed her arms. "Let me guess. You met Hilda, which is the total opposite of me huh?"

Arnold blinked two or three times in surprise, getting out of his lovesick gaze, as he cleared his throat in embarrassment, blushing more. "Uh yeah...at first I thought that it was just the opposite of you. But I realized that right now, it's _not_ the total opposite of you."

Helga looked at him in surprise as he continued to speak. "It's the _sweet_ and _girlish_ side of you Helga. The side that you...hide and...one of the sides that...I _love_." Arnold confessed as he smiled sweetly at Helga, his emerald green eyes warm with love and care for her, and his face a scarlet color.

Helga looked at Arnold in shock, blushing a scarlet color as well, until she smiled at him, and rolled her ocean blue eyes at Arnold, though they were also warm with love and care for him. "So you _love_ me now huh? Not just _like like_ me, but you now _love_ me Football Head?"

 _'O-Ok Helga ol' girl. J-Just...ok just play it cool a-and you will be fine. I-I mean sure he said that he l-loves now and all that but- oh WHO THE HECK AM I KIDDING?! Arnold just told me that he LOVES me! How CAN I keep my freaking cool?! Criminy I'm such a basketcase...'_ She said in her mind.

Arnold more of a crimson color as his eyes widened at what he said as he chuckled nervously while rubbing the back of his neck. "W-Well, when we had our first...d-date last year for Valentine's Day, and when I didn't know _you_ were Cecile, I've...fallen in love with you Helga. Your were funny, sweet, kind, and beautiful. I just...couldn't stop thinking about you ever since that night."

Helga smiled and blushed at Arnold more. "Well, it's about _time_ you fell for me Arnoldo. But to be honest with you right now, I was sorta surprised that you fell in _love_ with me, well the _sweeter_ and _more girlish_ side of me, ever since that night. But still though, that _was_ a crazy, yet fun and memorable, night."

Helga and Arnold started to laugh a bit at what Helga as they sighed a little and looked at each other with warm and loving smiles. Helga then looked over to the milkshake and blushed more. "Uh Football Head? Not that it's downright a dream come true or whatever, but how come we got a _large_ milkshake?"

Arnold blushed more as well as he looked over to the milkshake. He then started to chuckle nervously. "Hehe uh well...b-before you came out of the bathroom, our waitress told me that they ran out of small sized cups for shakes so, I guess they got us a milkshake to share..."

Helga giggled just a little as she sighed and shook her head. "To be honest, this _is_ a dream come true for me. Or heck, one of my early _fantasies_ coming to life to be exact. When I loved you secretly and that you were in a world of denseness Arnoldo."

Arnold laughed a little. "Well, at least we're together now Helga." Helga smiled and blushed more at her beloved's response. "Yep we are Football Head. Now come on! Tell me your story! I want to know what happens next!" Helga said as she started to take a sip of the milkshake in front of them.

Arnold smiled more as he continued on with the story. "Well after I saw Hilda, well, technically bumped into her while she were on the concrete reciting romantic poetry to herself, I just..., well joking aside, fell for you- uh I-I mean _Hilda_ right on the spot."

Helga rolled her eyes as she was taking another, but this time a small and slow, sip of the milkshake, continued on hearing the story from her beloved. "But...after me and Hilda introduced each other and talk for a little bit, Arnie was out of the theater and...Hilda started to fall for _Arnie_ and-"

 _COUGH COUGH!_

Arnold stopped talking as he heard coughing and choking from Helga. She was coughing a little as she was choking slightly on her small sip of the milkshake, her face a slight red due to choking, little tears in the corners of her ocean blue eyes, and the brown substance coming out of her mouth a little, making a slight mess on it.

Arnold looked at Helga with his emerald green eyes filled with surprise and worry as he quickly grabbed two napkins from the fake metal napkin dispenser, from under the window next to them, and started to wipe the mess off of her mouth in concern, not realizing what he was doing to Helga.

"Helga are you ok?" He asked worriedly, his green eyes filled with concern, but also in confusion. Helga's blue eyes widened in surprise, her face growing red with heat and color, and not being able to respond back to her beloved to where he continued on wiping off the milkshake substance off of her mouth.

Helga was...in shock. Shock that Arnold...was wiping a mess off of her in worry, but shockingly of all, his hand was...on her mouth,...and mostly his fingers were gently, yet firmly, over her _lips!_ Immediately, Helga laid back into her side of the booth, sorta sinking into the cushion of her side of the booth.

Mainly for her trying not to do something, like planting a bunch of kisses all over her beloved or go into a monologuing state, to Arnold due to what he was doing to her, and making her beloved stop trying to wipe the milkshake off of her mouth.

Arnold looked at Helga in confusion, curious on why she suddenly pulled away from him. "Helga? Are you ok?" He asked again. Helga gulped a little, trying to find a great way respond back. She then let out a breath as she sat regularly back in her side of the booth, trying to calm down for what just happened.

"Uh...well Arnold. After you said that Hilda...f-fell for- ok you know what? I'm not even going to _finish_ that. But yeah after you said that, I-I was...well, surprised on what happened on your trip. But what made me j-jump most of all, was that you were...w-wiping the milkshake off of m-my mouth...and your h-hand, well m-mainly your f-fingers, was over m-my...my u-um..."

Arnold just continued to look at Helga in curiosity and worry, but he was now slowly processing on what Helga meant when she said the last part of her answer. Until he blushed brightly in surprise and in embarrassment. Arnold gulped a little as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"I-I'm sorry Helga. I...didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable like that. I was just worried about you, I didn't know you felt that way, and...yeah sorry." He then looked up at Helga shyly as he waited for her to respond back to him.

Helga looked back at Arnold slightly surprised at his answer, and for him being cute every time he apologizes, but then she smiled at him as Helga responded back. "It's alright Arnold. Again, you were just worried about lil ol' me, and I can understand that. Thanks by the way, for, well, you know, worrying about me and all that heh."

Arnold and Helga continued to smile at each other for a few good seconds, until Arnold spoke up. "Um...Helga?" He asked. "Yeah Football Head?" Helga asked him. Arnold then said, "You um...got a little something, on your face." Helga raised a part of her eyebrow as she wiped off anything on her cheeks, forehead, chin, and nose. "Uh...did I get it Arnoldo?"

Arnold then sighed as he gestured her to lean over the table, meaning that he wanted to wipe off whatever stain Helga had on her face. Helga kept on looking at her beloved curiously, while blushing at the gesture from him, as she just shrugged, and leaned over the table, as well as Arnold, being closer to each other.

She then looked to the side shyly while smiling a little, her blush growing more, for being close to Arnold. "Hey uh Football Head? Not that it's sorta sweet of you to do this for me and whatever, but you don't need to be so much of a gentleman-mmm!"

Suddenly, Helga squeaked a little in surprise by being cut off by Arnold pressing his lips against hers gently and sweetly, his green eyes closed tenderly, and his left hand on her blushing cheek gently. Helga's blue eyes widened slightly at this sudden affection, but then she kissed her beloved back gently and sweetly, also her eyes closing tenderly.

Right now, there was no need to show other affections or anything else. Sure showing affection to each other was kinda fun and passionate to them. but also just kissing sweetly and gently while doing nothing else but stay in that state, like right now, was actually, well sweet, gentle, and also...romantic.

The kiss between Arnold and Helga lasted for they don't know how many minutes long, both of them actually never _wanting_ their kiss to end, which was actually very nice to them, now that they both thought about it, but air was also nice to the two blondes too, unfortunately.

Arnold and Helga then slowly pulled their lips away from each other, sorta shallow breathing from their mouths, blushing a light red on their faces, their faces actually being close to each other still, and they fluttered their eyes open in slight surprise at that kind of kiss they both just had.

Even though they kissed a lot of times today, that were passionate and fun to them, they never had a kiss that was so...so gentle and nice like _this_ before! Well, last year, they both know that they kissed before, like for the school play, the Babewatch commercial, and even when Helga confessed that she loved Arnold at the top of the FTi building. They both couldn't help but want to have these kind of kisses more often.

There was now silence between the two kids, their faces still close to each other, and just savoring their presence near each other for a few more seconds. Until, "U-Uh...Arnold...? Not that...i-it was amazing that...we kissed like that...b-but what...was the kiss for anyway? N-Not that...I'm complaining of course..." Helga whispered, stopping her shallow breathing, and mostly sounds like she was distracted.

Arnold's eyes widened a little as he blushed slightly more. Until he backed his head a little away from Helga, her now raising an eyebrow at him in curiousness, wondering why her beloved was backing away from her. Until Helga hummed curiously at him a little as she backed away from Arnold as well as she sat regularly back in her seat, still waiting for a response from him.

Arnold then cleared his throat a little while rubbing his right wrist a little shyly and sitting regularly in his side of the booth. Helga couldn't help but feel her blush on her face growing more at the way her beloved was acting. Him acting all shy and cute in front of her while blushing like that.

"Uh well...not that it was really...nice to kiss you like that Helga...it's just...well there really _was_ something on your face. Since you pulled away from me earlier about me wiping off the milkshake on your mouth, there's was a slight smudge on...y-your lips so I just...well, c-cleaned it off for you..."

Arnold smiled sheepishly as his blush grew more in embarrassment, embarrassed that he admitted that to Helga. She looked at him in slight surprise until she rolled her eyes at him, while blushing more, there was a smile on her lips, and she tucked in a strand of hair, that was in her eye, behind her ear.

"You are a flirt Hair Boy." Arnold chuckled a little in embarrassment by Helga's comment. "Well, I-I guess you...bring that out of me Helga." Helga chuckled a little. "Ok ok Arnoldo enough mush already. Tell me what happens next with you, the sweet and girlish me, that weird cousin of yours, and the total opposite of Lil Miss Perfect."

Arnold smiled at Helga more as he continued on telling his trip to Helga. But as the story continued, the two blondes started drinking the large milkshake together while Arnold continued telling the story. Helga smiled at what her beloved was telling her about his attempts to being closer to Hilda on the trip.

By hm offering her ice cream in the theater, wanting to wipe it off of her mouth, try giving a daisy to her, wanting to get straw out of her hair so he'll be close to her, and finally offered her to walk her home. But Helga couldn't help but still feel angry at Lulu doing those things to Arnold on the hay ride nonetheless.

"And after she said that she never had a great time that night, and that she never had so much fun with a guy before, I just...well c-confessed to her that I...really liked her a lot." Arnold smiled and blushed at Helga as she rolled her eyes at him with an amused smirk. "Of course you told her that Arnoldo. You _always_ tell girls that you like like them."

Arnold let out a small chuckle as he continued on speaking. "Anyway, I told Hilda that and...she was actually talking about Arnie." Helga sighed a little through her mouth in annoyance as she rolled her eyes, again, at what Arnold said. "And of _course_ she told you that."

Arnold smiled at Helga's words as he continued speaking. "And after she said that, she suddenly disappeared. I looked around and Arnie came out of nowhere, saying that I stole Hilda from him. Then he suddenly had sharp teeth and looking like he was about to attack me." Helga looked at Arnold in slight surprise as he continued talking.

"Then everyone I met that day, appeared out of nowhere, and they all had sharp teeth too, look liking they were also about to attack me. And the next thing I knew, I woke up in my bed." Helga blinked at Arnold's sentence in confusion.

"Wait, so let me get this straight. Your trip to visit your weird cousin Arnie, Lulu making moves on you, seeing the total opposite of those chuckleheads in our class that we call friends, and meeting a person that was a part of my true self, was all a _dream?_ "

Helga asked Arnold as he smiled at her more, but sheepishly. "Uh yeah apparently..." Helga then started to smirk in amusement again. "Well, that explains why you walked towards everyone in Gerald's Field, looked at me, saying that it really was me, and that you hugged me. By the way, those were some pretty cute bear pajamas you were wearing that day Hair Boy."

Arnold blushed more at Helga's response as he cleared his throat while rubbing the back of his neck shyly. Helga smirk grew more in amusement at her beloved's reaction as she continued to drink some of the milkshake. "Um t-thanks Helga." Helga rolled her eyes at him. "No problem Football Head. And it also make sense that you freaked out a little when you saw Lil Miss Perfect."

Helga chuckled a little as she continued to drink the milkshake a little. "Yeah I was a little uncomfortable when I first saw Lila there." There was now a few seconds of silence between the two blondes, until Helga started to chuckle a little to herself.

Arnold couldn't help but be curious on what she was laughing about. "What's so funny Helga?" Arnold asked with a small smile, actually feeling mostly curious, and now a little intrigued, on what Helga found something funny to herself.

Helga looked up at Arnold and said, with a slight smirk on her lips. "Well, remember how you were jealous of Arnie stealing Lila from you?" Arnold's eyes widened a little in surprise, not expecting that. "Uh...yeah? What about it?" Helga smirk grew more as she continued to explain.

"Well I was actually laughing a little at the time that me and you pretended to be boyfriend and girlfriend so Lil Miss Perfect would be crawling back to you. And I actually found it kinda funny that I sorta made you do all of those things to and with me. Like brushing my hair, massaging my feet, heck, I felt I was going to _faint_ when we started sharing that gum together, and like right now, sharing a milkshake."

Arnold then actually thought about it. All of that stuff that him and Helga did just to get Lila jealous and go back to him. He and Helga then started to laugh a little at the very thought. And it was pretty funny to them both, now that they really did thought about it.

After a few more seconds of laughter, Arnold and Helga sighed as they looked at each other with smiles. "Yeah it was a little funny. And here's the thing, I-I actually never done any of that with a girl before. Brushing hair, massaging their feet, um...the g-gum sharing, and sharing a milkshake."

Helga rolled her eyes, again, at Arnold in more amusement. "Well yeah doi. No boy has never done that to a girl before in our grade and age. Guess we're not just some normal fifth grade ten year olds." Arnold looked at Helga with a curious look, a smile still on his lips.

"By the way, where _did_ all of that come from anyway Helga? E-Especially, the um...t-the gum sharing thing?" Helga blushed a light crimson suddenly at her beloved's question. Until she cleared her throat a little in embarrassment as she started explaining.

"Uh well, i-it was actually from a few...A-Arnold fantasies that I've been having...if we ever became...a thing in public. But the gum sharing fantasy, that one actually came from when I used to get yo-" Immediately, Helga covered her mouth in surprise, the blush on her face growing more.

Arnold looked at Helga in less surprise and more curiousness, but couldn't help but smile more at her reaction, more curious and now a little intrigued on what Helga was about to say. He also couldn't help but,...well, mostly finding her reaction...really cute.

Arnold actually found it really cute when Helga was embarrassed and shy in front of him like that, especially when she's blushing. "Helga..." He started. "What were you about to say?" Arnold then smiled smugly at Helga as he had on a half lidded gaze and crossed his arms on the table booth, feeling more intrigued on what she was about to say.

Helga blushed more as cleared her throat, trying to regain her composure by the way her beloved was looking at, and speaking to, her. "Uh n-nothing Football Head. It was nothing alright? Plus, what was about to say, I kinda forgot about it so, I can't answer your question and-" "Helga..." Arnold said as he continued to smile smugly at her.

Helga started to scowl a little at Arnold. "Ok look Arnoldo, if your trying to get back at me for me taking off your sweater earlier today in front of everyone, then ok hahaha you got me-" "Helga, if you tell me what you were about to say, then I'll..." Arnold started to think on what to trade her with something in exchange for what Helga was about to say.

Until an idea popped into his head. "...I'll give you _any_ request on what affection I'll be giving you." He smiled at Helga, blushing slightly, leaning against the his seat, and crossing his arms against his chest. The thing he now said, Arnold knew that it wasn't a good idea to have the exchange he made up, go into Helga G. Pataki's mind.

But whatever made Helga really embarrassed, shy, and to Arnold, really cute and adorable, like earlier, then it _must_ be something really good. _'And hey who knows? It may be something involving Helga to almost confessing her love for me.'_

Helga looked at Arnold in surprise as her blush grew slightly more. But then she looked down and started to think. _'Ok...so Arnold wants to find out on what I did by coming up with the sharing gum fantasy, in exchange for whatever affections he'll give me.'_

She then put her hand under her chin, making her look like she was thinking. ' _Hmmm_...well _it's worth a shot I guess. And besides, there is ONE thing that I've been wanting Arnold to do something romantic towards me...ever since that 'making Lila jealous' incident last year.'_

Helga then nodded while smiling a little as she looked up at her beloved with a slight smirk, crossing her arms as well. "Alright Football Head, you got yourself a deal. So no backing out alright?" Helga brought out a hand across the table and towards Arnold to shake off the deal. Arnold's smile grew, happy that he'll know what Helga was going to say earlier. He shook Helga's hand.

"No backing out Helga. I promise." "Good." Helga looked down at the table shyly and nervously, trying to think of a non-creepy and a non-stalker way of words to say on what she'll be saying to her beloved. "Uh...w-well...remember back then, when I just used to bully you...and that you were irritated and annoyed towards me?" Arnold blinked in surprise but he smiled at Helga nonetheless.

"Of course Helga. What about that time?" Helga let out a sigh as she continued. "I uh...b-back then and up until the whole...saving the neighborhood thing, I um...u-used to stalk you and...half of the time...f-follow you h-home..." _'Ok Helga ol' girl, your doing great! J-Just keep talking and you'll be fine!'_ Arnold's eyes widened a little, and blushed, in surprise at this brand new information.

"And um...one day, you were in the park with Geraldo, just talking about flying a box kite and that it was you dream. I have to ask on where the heck did that dream come from by the way Hair Boy. A-Anyway, after you guy's left, you had gum in your mouth and...you stuck it underneath the bench. O-Of course I was there and...I took the gum, placed it in a plastic bag, and r-ran back home."

Helga breathed deeply through her nose, let it out through her mouth, as she continued to speak. "N-Now Arnoldo, for what I'm about to t-tell you, I think it may freak you out. S-So, just prepare yourself ok?" As her beloved nodded at her, Arnold was starting to feel bad for Helga telling all of this to him.

Sure he wanted to know on what Helga was going to say a minute ago, but with her feeling _uncomfortable_ while _telling_ it? Arnold just feel pain in his heart to see Helga like this. He then looked up at Helga, for as she was about to tell him about the gum sharing fantasy coming to life, Arnold cut her off. "Helga? If this makes you uncomfortable, then we can stop and-"

"Arnold come on! You just promised me that you won't back out on thi-!" "I was going to _say_ that we should wait for the deal to continue until you're comfortable enough on telling your story. I just...don't want you to feel uncomfortable and everything while telling it, it doesn't feel right. And...I guess we just need to be comfortable in this whole 'relationship being a secret' thing now that I think about it you know?"

Helga blinked in surprise at Arnold. He was right. I mean just earlier today, the two secretly became a thing right away and everything was going too fast for them. Helga then smiled at her beloved as felt relaxed about waiting for the deal to continue so she'll be more comfortable. "Your right Arnoldo. I guess we do need to comfortable in this whole thing. And we _are_ going too fast into this relationship."

Arnold smiled at Helga. "I'm happy to hear that Helga." He then looked at the milkshake. It was almost gone as the cherry was floating in the chocolate substance. Arnold looked up back at Helga. "Do you want me to walk you home Helga? Your parents must be worried about you."

Helga blushed slightly at Arnold's request at first, but then rolled her eyes in annoyance as she scowled. " _Please_ , as if Bob and Miriam would be worried about me. And even if I wanted to back to that place I call a home, Olga is here from Alaska. So I absolutely _don't_ to go back home right now."

She sighed in annoyance as Helga continued to speak. "I bet right now that those two, that I call parents, are just showering _Ol~ga_ with attention as always." _'And since Olga is staying at the house for the entire weekend, I'll just ask Pheebs if I could spend the night at her place. I bet she won't mind since it'll be just for the weekend.'_

Arnold looked at Helga in surprise as he had a thought in his head. _'Wait her parents...don't worry about her?'_ He then smiled as an idea came to him. "Um Helga? Since you don't want to go to your house, do you um..." Arnold then started to get nervous. Nervous at the thought of Helga, a girl that he considered her as now his girlfriend, at his boarding house.

I mean imagine! Him and Helga walking through the front door, Grandpa coming through his private bathroom, the other boarders coming down for dinner, and Grandma yelling from the kitchen that supper was ready. Then suddenly, they all see a girl with Arnold! And not just any girl, it was his bully!

Then they all started to speak all at once, while going up to the two of them, both of them, especially Helga, getting uncomfortable with all of the adults talking to them while being up close to them. Arnold could feel a slight wave of nervousness over his body by just imagining the very thou- "-Football Head?"

Arnold blinked in surprise as he got out of his imagination and looked at Helga. She was smirking in amusement as her arms were crossed against her chest. Arnold gulped a little in embarrassment, realizing that he spaced out again today. "Um sorry Helga. Didn't hear what yo-"

"First off Football Head, if you keep on spacing out like this, with that wide of yours up in the clouds, then I think there may be something wrong with you. Second of all, I said that if your asking if I could hang out at your house, then alright, I'll go ok Football Head?" Helga said as she had an amused smirk on her lips.

Arnold looked at Helga in slight surprise, but he then cleared his throat a little. "Ok Helga. So...do you wanna go now?" "Yeah doi." Helga smiled at Arnold as she got up from the booth, and so did her beloved, as he got out a dollar from his pocket and put it on the table booth.

"Let's go Football Head." Arnold smiled more at Helga as they both walked out of Slausens. As the two blondes were walking down the sidewalk to Arnold's boarding house, they both started talking. "Hey Helga?" "Yeah Football Head?" Helga asked as she looked to her side to see Arnold looking down.

Helga smiled more and blushed slightly at the sight walking next to her. _'Hehe so adora-...'_ "What were you always saying and what's that thing you're always holding?" Helga blinked and looked at Arnold in confusion, not getting on what he meant. But then he started to explain his question.

"I mean, well, last year I always find you in hiding places and saying these things, but I never really know on what you were saying. And when I went over to you and said your name, you always say my name in an alarming voice, and then you were holding something and then you just...put it away. So I was...just asking that's all..."

He looked at Helga curiously as Arnold had his hands behind his back. Helga suddenly stopped walking as she felt her body washed over with shock and panic. Arnold looked up at her in curiousness, and mostly in worry, hoping that question wasn't too personal or anything.

Helga felt panic rush all over her body as she felt frozen stiff. _'O-O-Ok Helga ol g-girl. Just c-calm down and...y-y-you'll be f-fine...Arnold's just curious...and t-that's that. Oh but criminy how do I respond to a question like THAT? Me saying, 'Hey Arnold! How's it going? Having a great day? Oh hey, I forgot to mention! Did you know that I freaking MONOLOGUE about my undying love for you with my lo-?!''_

"Helga, if the questions too personal, then I understand ok? I just don't want you to be too uncomfortable." Arnold said, interrupting Helga's thought as she looked down at Arnold. He was smiling up at her reassuringly as he still stood next to her on the sidewalk.

Helga then smiled back at her beloved a little, feeling relief wash over her as she felt relaxed by Arnold's reassurance. "Ok Arnold. Thanks for saying that. That made me feel better." She said as they both continued to walk to Arnold's boarding house. "Of course Helga. And sorry if I asked you that." Helga chuckled a little as they continued to walk.

"Football Head it's fine. That wide head of yours was just curious and I understand that." There was now silence between the two blondes, except for the very few cars driving by, a few pigeons and birds chirping in the air, and the breeze blowing in the atmosphere. The silence continued to go on as Arnold and Helga continued to walk.

Until there was chuckles from one of the kids. Arnold looked up at Helga at the corner of his eye while walking, seeing that Helga smiling and chuckling a little while she continued to walk with him. Arnold started to admire Helga just by her face gleaming with joy, even though he doesn't know what she was laughing about.

Helga looked at Arnold and stared to explain on why she was laughing. "Sorry Football Head, but I was just thinking on what you asked earlier, and what you said a few minutes ago about 'taking this relationship slow', are you trying to make things between us go fast or slow?" Helga asked with an amused smirk on her lips.

Arnold's eyes went big a bit in surprise at what Helga just said as he responded back to her. "Helga you got the wrong idea! I-I was just-!" "Football Head it's _fine_ ok? _Again_ you were just asking these questions, that mind of yours is curious, and you can't help it alright? Criminy you apologize too much." Helga finished as she still looked her beloved with amusement.

Arnold still looked at her with his eyes wide still, until he sighed and just continued on walking with Helga. "Ok Helga. Thanks for understanding." Helga hummed in agreement as they both see Arnold's boarding house. Arnold suddenly felt nervousness wash over him at what he thought earlier at Slausens.

The two kids continued to walk up to the Sunset Arms boarding house as Arnold went up to the stoop first, Helga following him, and they both stood in front of the front door. Helga looked at Arnold for a few more seconds, until she had on a curious look, wondering on why her beloved wasn't opening the door yet to let her and Arnold walk inside.

Arnold didn't opened the door yet because he was nervous. Nervous that the other borders and his Grandpa and Grandma would start talking and making teasing comments or jokes about him and Helga walking in together. Arnold could still feel the small wave of nervousness, and now shudders up and down his spine, just by thinking abo-!

"Football Head are you gonna open or not? Not to rush things or anything, but it's getting kinda windy out here." Helga said, stopping Arnold's nervous state, as she had her arms wrapped around herself, hugging her body while still looking up at Arnold. Arnold cleared his throat a bit by how distracted he was as he grabbed the door handle and opened the door, looking back at Helga.

"Sorry Helga. I guess I go-woah!"

"Woah!"

Suddenly, as Arnold opened the door of the boarding while looking and responding back to Helga, a few stray animals, including Arnold's pet pig Abner, always came out of the boarding house, so in this case, Arnold forgotten all about that even though it happens mostly everyday.

But the two complains of surprise were by Arnold and Helga. When the animals first came out of the boarding house, it caused Arnold, who stood right in front of the entrance, to not only yelp a little, but the animals made him quickly go backwards, causing Helga to also yelp in surprise by going down a step of the stoop.

And as she was about to fall backwards down the stoop by the animals running, Arnold quickly turned around and caught Helga before she could fall. But what physical state Arnold and Helga were right now, it made their hearts leap, flutter, and burst with surprise and awe.

Arnold ended up using both of his hands to grab Helga before she fell, but his arms were around her waist, and he was holding Helga close to him as Arnold blushed a light red onto his face, and his heart still fluttered and burst. And the same thing was going on with Helga's face and heart, but she had her arms around his neck, being close to him. Even one of her legs popped on instinct!

They both stared at each other with surprise and awe still. Surprised on how close they were, and in awe by how...lost they were in each other's eyes. Just like earlier today in the hallway! And like a few hours ago, they both can't look away from each other's beautiful orbs.

But then, "Um...Helga...?" Arnold suddenly said, looking down at Helga as he continued to hold her in his arms. "Uh y-yeah Football Head?" Helga said out loud as well, sounding a bit distracted by staring at Arnold's eyes, and still holding onto her beloved while being close to him.

"W-We should probably go inside before we get um...distracted." Arnold finished as he now try not to get lost by Helga's natural beauty. Helga's eyes widened a bit as she let go of Arnold's neck and stood on the step she was on when she almost fell. The two blondes stood there for a few more seconds, trying to calm down by the moment they just had.

Helga looked at Arnold by the corner of her eye, but then blinked at what she just noticed something about her beloved. Meanwhile, Arnold gulped a bit as he started to adjust his collar of his plaid shirt underneath his forest green sweater, trying to calm himself down and thinking that for a fact that he and Helga could've been caught out in public.

After a few seconds of regaining composure, Arnold sighed a bit through his nose and turned to Helga with a reassuring smile for if Helga was embarrassed by the moment they had. "Well, let's go He-" Suddenly, Arnold heard...laughing? Helga was just standing there in front of him laughing, but at what though?

Arnold looked at Helga curiously, wondering what's got Helga that her beloved was staring at her, Helga cleared her throat a bit and stopped her laughter to explain. "Sorry Football Head, I just laughing because I noticed something about you." Arnold parted an eyebrow in confusion, curious on what Helga meant.

But she continued on explaining. "Oh when those animals came out, I went down a step and you caught me before we fell. And before that moment we had just a few minutes ago ended, I noticed that, well, that you were as tall as me! Hehehe!" Helga started to laugh to herself again, only this time, it was mostly giggles.

Arnold blushed at the sound and couldn't help but...find it really...cute. Helga's giggles were actually really cute...! It's just that the sound, Arnold couldn't help but feel... _attracted_ to it. Helga's giggles were just, well, it sounds so light, so pretty, and so sweet, it's just...practically like music to his ears!

Arnold started to drift into a lovesick gaze again as he smiled a bit dreamily at Helga, while his face felt warm with color and temp, he had on a half lidded gaze, and his heart bursted out of his chest in admiration and love for Helga and her cute little giggle fe-.

"Ok Football Head, if we don't go inside now, then we'll be sure to get caught." Helga suddenly said as she looked at her beloved with a small amused smirk. Arnold blinked and got out of his lovesick gaze as he blushed more and cleared his throat. "Uh r-right Helga."

Helga looked at Arnold with confusion in her eyes, curious on what's got Arnold so nervous. But shrugging it off, Helga walked inside the boarding house as she grabbed her beloved's hand and dragged Arnold inside, closing the door behind them.

* * *

 **Welp there we are! Another chapter! It took a bit considering of the Holidays and whatnot, but even if it was late, Happy Holidays everyone! ^w^ Anyway, did you all like this chapter? Was it good or bad? Let me know in a chat or review! Of course, I don't own HA! doi, it belongs to Craig Bartlett!**

 **Melody out! ;) :) ;)**


End file.
